


The Shape of Things to Come

by ten9



Series: I Am My Beloved’s [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten9/pseuds/ten9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back from an offworld mission… changed</p><p> </p><p>Author’s notes: 1st, I identified this story as a PWP but it has a plot, it’s just an entirely gratuitous one, created purely as an escape to give me a break from the current storyline.  Bottom line? It’s just fun porn….  It’s a lot of porn, but it’s fun porn.</p><p>2nd, the title; now lord knows there were plenty of Shakespearian quotes I could’ve borrowed for the title.  But this one made me laugh the most so I’m afraid it’s Mr. Wells that gets the honor of rolling in his grave.</p><p>3rd, this story should be considered as a standalone prequel in the current, “My Beloved’s” storyline.  Both Sam and Janet are majors and they are married but if it’s important for the gentle reader to place them somewhere in the familiar storyline of the television series in this reality, then you may insert it wherever you like….  ;~)  </p><p>And last but certainly not least, thank you for all the kind feedback on the “My Beloved’s” series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

> (These characters are owned by their respective studios and producers; I make no profit from these stories, they are provided for personal use only and remain the copyright of the author. They may not be reproduced either in whole, in part or posted elsewhere without permission.)

**I Am My Beloved’s**

**Part 5**

**The Shape of Things to Come**

 

 

 

 

 

“Unscheduled offworld activation!”

           

Both Janet and Gen. Hammond bolted from their seats in the general’s office and ran to the control room.  Janet was giving the general a report on infirmary operations when the announcement boomed over the loudspeakers and she stopped a few feet behind him as he skidded to a halt next to the airman seated at the controls,

           

“Who is it?” he demanded.

 

“It’s SG1, sir.”

 

“Open the iris.”

           

“Yes sir,” the sergeant replied and activated the iris control.

 

“Colonel, this is Hammond, the iris has been opened.”

 

“Acknowledged!”  Jack O’Neill’s voice crackled over the radio, the static was heavy, “Carter’s down!  We need a med team, _NOW!”_

 

Janet’s heart leapt in her throat and she ran to the phone, calling for a medical team to respond to the gateroom then rushed down the stairs.  Just as she entered the gateroom SG1 ran through the gate, Teal’c dragging her unconscious wife, Col. O’Neill and Daniel just behind them.

 

With one massive arm wrapped firmly around her, Teal’c deposited Sam carefully on her side on the ramp.  Janet knelt beside her and noted that despite her unconscious state Sam’s body twitched and convulsed under her hands; her pulse a rapid flutter,

 

“What happened?”

 

Jack stepped forward, his arms full of Sam’s gear, “She and Daniel volunteered for body scans, it didn’t seem to affect Daniel but she started to scream…” Jack’s voice faded as the medical team entered the gateroom,

 

“She screamed and convulsed until Jack and Teal’c pulled her from the device.”  Daniel added; his voice was anxious as he watched the medical staff lift his teammate onto the gurney and Janet fitted an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, “Uh, then she lost consciousness.”

 

As he spoke the convulsions that shook Sam’s body seemed to grow and she curled onto her side and cried out, conscious again, her hands clutching her abdomen.

 

“Easy, Sam,” Janet quickly tossed the straps meant to restrain patients on the gurney over Sam’s body to the nurse on the other side, “Lock these down,” she snapped before adding, “Let’s move!”

 

Sam’s gasps and cries intensified and when they finally entered the elevator she was unconscious.

 

~

 

The moment Sam’s gurney was wheeled into the infirmary Janet began calling out orders to her staff, “and let’s get a blood panel and full tox screen.” she turned to Daniel, “I need to know what kind of scan you volunteered for.”

 

 “Uh, well, we... uh.  W-w-w-we…” Daniel looked uncomfortable and Jack rolled his eyes,

 

“Oh, for cryin’ out loud, it turns out these Oomet people…”

 

“Byeaz-Oomyets.”  Daniel corrected him.

 

 “Yeah, whatever, these people are havin’ what you might call a planet-wide infertility problem and their head doctor-guy, Doctor Kilmer…”

 

“Doctor KhraMoy.”  Daniel interjected again.

 

Jack stared at him, “Asked if he could do what was _supposed to be_ a brief and harmless exam…”

  
“He w-w-wanted a representative scan of a human m-m-male and female and Sam and I volunteered.”  Daniel hurried the story along, “A blue light, a bright b-blue light scanned us from head t-t-to toe… I didn’t feel anything but Sam…”

 

That wasn’t entirely truthful; when the light hit his crotch Daniel had started to feel quite warm and well, tingly.  Particularly in his…

 

“S-Sam started to convulse and…”

 

And her screams made his hair stand on end.  The pleasurable feeling that had warmed and spread through his loins completely disappeared as he struggled from the unit and he could hear as Jack yelled; _Shut it off!  Shut it off!_ Repeatedly as he and Teal’c rushed to pull Sam from the device,

 

“She screamed until she passed out.”

 

Janet ran a hand through short, reddish hair, “Okay… okay, Daniel, you’ll need to have a complete physical,” Jack squinted at him, a tiny smile quirked at the corner of his mouth, “And you and Teal’c too, Colonel.” making the smirk fade from his lips, “She doesn’t seem to have any burns that I can see…” she crossed her arms nervously, “at least not yet.”

 

“We won’t be far, Doc.”  Jack assured her, but Janet barely heard him as she hurried from the room.

 

~

 

“Hey.” her voice was faint and she sighed heavily at the effort to speak.

 

“Hey, Sam.”

 

Sam felt the small hand cover her own before the other stroked the bangs from her face.  She licked her lips, “My throat is sore.” she rasped.

 

“And I’m hoping that’s the extent of your injuries.” as Janet spoke she pulled the double rings from the ring finger on her left hand and slipped her wedding band back on before slipping Sam’s wedding band back on her ring finger.

 

Sam weakly lifted her wife’s hand to her lips and placed a kiss on the back of her fingers, “Thanks.” she whispered and closed her eyes briefly, “Man, I feel like I’ve been hit by a car.”

 

“Well,” Janet sighed, holding Sam’s hand in both of her own, “It definitely wasn’t a car, but I still don’t know what happened to you.  You had some sort of diagnostic scan on PX4-112…”

 

“The Byeaz-Oomyets.”

 

“By a Doctor KhraMoy...”

 

Sam’s eyes closed again, “A nice man but….  ”she sighed, “You know, for all their seemingly advanced technology they just don’t come across as being the brightest crayons in the box.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Sam shook her head slightly, “I don’t really know. Their diagnostic scanner didn’t use any kind of harmful radiation my sensors could detect….  It appeared to operate like an ordinary MRI…” Sam sighed again and her eyes closed tiredly, “The light passed over us at least once… I think it was the second sweep that my abdomen and my,” Sam reached a hand to her pelvic region, “this area felt like it was being twisted.” she sniffed, “God, it hurt.”

 

Janet winced and placed a hand over Sam’s, “I’m sorry, sweetheart.  Did you feel a hot or burning sensation anywhere?”

 

“No, just like I was being twisted until my spine and pelvis were about to snap, like I was being twisted in half.”

 

Janet gave her hand a soft squeeze, “And how does it feel now?”

 

“Sore.”  Sam replied.

 

Janet nodded, “Okay.” and reached under the sheet to again gently palpate Sam’s abdomen and pelvic region.  She could still feel some mild cramping beneath her questing hands and carefully watched Sam’s face for any changes in expression, “Any pain?”

 

Sam had pressed her lips together but still shook her head, “No….  It’s just really so- _unh!_ ” her body suddenly curled around Janet’s hands and her head arched back in pain.

 

“Sorry.” Janet smoothed her hand over the area.

 

“Except right there is _really_ sore.”  Sam rasped.

 

“Okay.” Janet murmured again and palpated more softly this time, feeling the muscle as it twitched under her fingers, “Well, I think you just really pulled the hell out of your abdominal wall.” she pulled her hands from beneath the sheet and tucked it back around her wife.  “Unfortunately, the only way for me to really know what happened to you is to examine their scanner for myself and so far I can’t do that.”

 

Sam arched her eyebrows at her questioningly.

 

Janet smiled weakly, “Daniel and the general are still trying to reestablish contact with these people but so far their gate seems to be permanently closed.  I have a feeling the colonel probably had them believing we were going to destroy their planet because of what they did to you.”

 

Sam whispered tiredly, “Yeah, he’s smooth that way.”

 

“Anyway, I gave you an ultra-sound while you were out and couldn’t see any damage and your bloodwork came back more or less normal… although there are some slight elevations in your naquada and some proteins and hormones.  But there’s no evidence of exposure to any radiation that I can test for….  And otherwise all your neurological functions seem to be okay.  I just need you to rest for a while then we’ll do one more blood draw.”

 

“Okay,” Sam tried to clear her throat and winced at the soreness, “can I get up?  I think I’d feel better if I…” Sam caught the look in Janet’s eyes and finished, “if I stayed _right here_.”

 

Janet smiled and smoothed back her bangs again, “I only marry the smart ones.”  She murmured and bent to place a kiss against Sam’s lips, “Let’s see how you feel in a few hours and I’ll decide if you need to spend the night here or in our quarters, alright?”

 

~

 

Janet shook her head in frustration at the screen; it had been nearly forty-eight hours since Sam’s frightening return through the gate and the MRI and repeated blood panels she had ordered still revealed nothing.  The elevation in her blood proteins, naquada and some specific hormones had all returned to normal within the first twenty-four hours.  Clearly Sam’s body had undergone enormous stress but the effects, as far as Janet could determine, were temporary and while that heartened her she still felt frustration that she’d never know what caused Sam so much pain from the alien scan.

 

Sam was tired and sore but insistent that she was okay and Janet had released her to light duty so she could work in her lab.  She stood and stepped back to lean against the counter behind her and combed her fingers through her hair.  If Sam continued to improve over the next three days and none of her teammates showed any similar symptoms she would have to release SG1 back to active duty.

 

“Doctor Fraiser?”

 

Janet turned to one of her nurses, “Yes?”

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but Major Carter is in your office.  She says she’s okay, but she was bent over, like she was in pain and…”

 

Janet rushed from the lab.

 

“Sam?” she burst through the door and turned to shout for help when she saw her wife doubled over in the chair that sat in front of her desk, her arms wrapped tight around her abdomen.

 

“No… wait.”  Sam’s voice was weak and she held out a hand to her, “ _Please_ , Janet.”

 

Janet closed the door and rushed to her, “What is it, sweetheart?” she put her hands over Sam’s and tried to pull them away.

 

“Something’s wrong.”  Sam gasped and shook her head, “Something’s wrong but you have to promise me you won’t call anyone else in here.”

 

Janet’s heart pounded wildly in her chest as she knelt in front of her, “Okay, just… Sam, please let me see.”

 

Sam gulped and tried to smile as she shakily pulled her hands away and began to unbutton and unzip her fatigue pants, “I, uh…”

 

Janet helped her pull them open and tugged down her underwear.  Her hands froze as a slender pink rod thrust up at her, “Uh…” Janet sat back on her heels, a puzzled expression on her face, “huh.”

 

She carefully slid her fingers down the protuberance to where it began, between Sam’s folds.  Sam body was rigid and she trembled as Janet touched her and turned her head away, a small mewling sound escaping her.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Sam nodded, “What is it?” she whispered, her voice tight.

 

”Uh, well,” Janet’s eyebrows arched in surprise; “it seems to be your clitoris.”

 

“What?”  Sam’s head shot down to stare at her wife, afraid to look at herself.

 

There was a knock at the door, “Doctor Fraiser?”

 

“Hang on!”  Janet called as she rose from her place on the floor.  She quickly crossed to the door and stepped outside, holding the door closed behind her.

 

“Do you need anything?”  Her nurse asked.

 

“No, Cath, I think she just has some cramping, but thanks for calling me.  I’m just going to give her a quick exam.”

 

She gave the woman a pat on the arm and ducked back inside her office, careful to lock the door this time.  Sam was bent double in the chair again,

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

Sam shook her head, “I wouldn’t call it that… exactly.”

 

There was a chair sitting against the wall and she pulled it next to Sam’s, “Well, what does it feel like?”

 

Sam clenched her teeth, “Let’s just say I was in my lab and thinking about making love to you and suddenly… this happened.”  Grunting with the effort, she leaned back to expose herself to her wife and doctor again, “It feels… it’s hard and I…”

 

Janet suddenly got a whiff of Sam’s arousal and her mouth watered.  The scent was powerful and pungent and Janet had to lean back for a moment and collect herself,

 

“Wow.” she murmured.

 

 _“Wow?”_   Sam practically hissed, “Is that all you can come up with?”

 

“Sweetheart,” Janet placed a hand on her shoulder, “I don’t know what’s happening but we’ll figure it out, alright?  This has to be some sort of side effect from that stupid scan…”

 

“How could that make this happen?”

 

Janet shook her head, “I don’t know, your hormone levels were elevated, but your testosterone certainly wasn’t high enough to do this.” She placed gently probing fingers at the base of Sam’s clitoris again, “There are no glands to engorge with blood… but you know your clit is made of erectile tissue that extends all the way down, in a wishbone shape,” she traced her fingers down through Sam’s folds and briefly circled her opening, “to here, which is why it feels so good when I touch you…

 

”Jesus, Janet...” Sam pleaded, her voice quaking from the tremors that shook her from head to toe.

 

“Oh, my...” Janet breathed, as she softly stroked her wife she noticed Sam’s clitoris seemed to grow a little and she turned to pull a ruler from the pencil holder on her desk.

 

Sam begged, “Oh, for chrissakes Janet, please.”

 

“Hang on, sweetheart.” she gently pressed Sam’s clit against the ruler; it was nearly four inches long and Janet guessed it was, at most, an inch in diameter.  She placed the ruler back on her desk, “Well,” she smiled tentatively, “it looks like you’ve got a big hard-on.”

 

Sam snorted, “No kidding…”

 

Janet shrugged, “I don’t know what else to think, I’ll definitely need to do another blood panel and ultra-sound, but other that that….  Just try not to think of sex unless we’re both off duty and Cassie’s asleep, okay?”

 

Sam closed her eyes and placed a hand that shook slightly on Janet’s arm, “Great, but what do I do about my big hard-on right now?”

 

Janet’s eyes darkened to black, twin pools, “Let’s see…” she murmured, sliding from the chair and onto her knees.  Sam gulped and spread her legs as her wife knelt between them.  She pulled Sam’s pants and underwear from beneath her and pushed them down to her ankles.  She reveled in the thick, musky scent that emanated from between her legs and leaned forward to drag her tongue from the base of Sam’s now elongated clit to the tip.  Sam’s head flew back and she clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from moaning aloud.

 

“Did that feel alright?”  Janet asked softly.

 

Sam nodded, gasping, “Oh god, Janet, please don’t stop now.”

 

Janet smiled and bent to her task.  As she began to lick and suck the slim shaft she could swear it was growing in her mouth as she rolled and stroked her tongue around and up and down.  She pulled back a moment to confirm with her eyes what her mouth told her; Sam’s clitoris had grown almost an inch.

 

“Janet…” Sam’s chest heaved and dark, unfocused blue eyes peered down at her.

 

“Just come, Sam.” she whispered and stroked the hard, smooth shaft with her fingers, “It’s alright; the door’s locked.” she sucked the shaft back in her mouth and reached first one, then two fingers inside Sam’s impossibly wet depths.  She stroked her fingers in tandem with her lips and Sam struggled to pant quietly as she gripped the edges of the chair but her head swam dizzily when she looked down at the top of her wife’s bobbing head.  Just the sight of Janet fellating her was enough to push her to an explosive climax and once again she clamped a hand over her mouth as her pelvis started to buck wildly against Janet’s mouth and fingers.  She suddenly went rigid in the chair as Janet sucked long and hard on her clit and she emitted a soft keening noise.  What was left of Sam’s rational mind was convinced her head was going to explode as the waves shook her endlessly.  What seemed like several minutes passed before Janet finally slowed her lips and tongue,

 

“Huh.”  Sam distantly heard her mutter.  Sitting limp in the chair she grunted softly as she swung her head to look down at her,

 

“What?” she panted.

 

“Well, it’s still, you know… hard.”

 

Sam’s head dropped back, “Oh, god….”

 

“Well, now,” Janet rushed to soothe her, “it just means we have to try something else.”

 

“Like what?”  Sam asked, still breathless.

 

Janet rose from her place on the floor and reached beneath her skirt and pulled off her panties, “Well, since I’ve managed to soak these through I’m thinking we should try plan B.”  She lifted her skirt and labcoat and sat her bare backside on the edge of her desk.  She placed her pumps on either side of Sam’s chair, “Come here.” she murmured thickly.

 

Sam looked down at her erect clitoris then at Janet’s glistening opening.  Her wife’s scent suddenly filled her nostrils and she rose from the chair, her fingers grasping the base of her clit as she eased it into Janet’s opening.  Tilting her pelvis slightly, she felt it slide inside and now it was Janet’s turn to struggle against crying out.  She gripped Sam’s shirt and pulled her close.  Burying her head in Sam’s shoulder she panted, moaning softly.

 

“Are you okay with this?”

 

“Oh, Sam,” Janet turned her head and panted into her chest, “you’re inside me.” she groaned softly, “You’re inside me.” she whispered again.

 

Sam closed her eyes and slid her arms around her wife, holding her close.  The world seemed to retreat from them as she reveled in the feel of being inside her wife with something other than a toy or her tongue or fingers.

 

“Incredible.” she breathed against Janet’s hair, “This is incredible.”

 

Janet could only make soft, mewling sounds; the feel of Sam’s elongated clitoris nestled inside her made her clench the inner muscles spasmodically, trying to draw her in deeper.  She wanted more; she wanted Sam’s clit inside her as deep as it would go.

 

Sam slid her hands down Janet’s thighs, beneath her buttocks and began a soft, rocking and thrusting motion.  After several strokes she found an easy rhythm and thrust into her wife with greater confidence.  Her eyes squeezed closed, an expression of exquisite pleasure and pain washed over her features as the sensation of Janet’s inner walls clutching at her, gripping her clitoral rod with such strength began to consume her.   After only a few minutes her thrusting became more frantic as Janet began to make grunting noises against her chest as she undulated against her, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Sam as she met her thrust for thrust.

 

Finally, Sam heard muffled cries against her chest and felt wild trembling and jolts of hot fluid exploding on her mound as Janet climaxed.  Sam’s eyes squeezed even more tightly shut and she came again, her orgasm making her thrust into her wife hard until her body went rigid and she grunted and panted wildly with the sensation of Janet’s inner walls squeezing equally hard around her clit.

 

“Oh, my god...” Sam breathed against her hair, _“Oh, my god…. Oh my god…”_

 

They held each other until Janet felt her senses return and realized Sam was trembling uncontrollably.

 

“Sam?” she asked fearfully as she stroked damp, blond bangs from her forehead.

 

Sam shakily pulled from her body and dropped back down in the chair.  Janet slid from her desk and, careful not to touch the hyper-sensitized flesh, peered intently between Sam’s legs,

 

“Well,” she sighed with relief, “it looks like that did the trick.”

 

“What?”  Sam asked blearily.

 

“It’s not as small as it was originally, but your erection seems to have disappeared and you clit looks, well,” Janet couldn’t help the grin, “you know, flaccid.”

 

“Did you break it?”

 

Janet clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically.

 

~

 

When Janet finally left to find a portable ultra-sound Sam exhaustedly shuffled into the bathroom in Janet’s office to clean up, pants and underwear still bunched around her ankles.  Standing in front of the sink she looked at her reflection in the mirror in the harsh overhead light and stared.  It was only after several long moments passed that she realized she had a huge grin on her face.  _It’s probably only temporary_ , she told herself, _but we’re going to enjoy it while it lasts._   She turned on the water and began to lather the washcloth with the bar of soap.  Looking down at herself she suddenly stopped at the sight of glistening wetness on her soft, neatly trimmed curls.  She put down the soap and washcloth and rinsed her hands in the rushing stream of water.  Mesmerized, she reached a dripping hand to her mound and wiped at Janet’s ejaculate, collecting as much of it as she could on her fingertips before sucking them into her mouth, her eyes closing as she sucked at the juices.  She started when she felt a familiar tingle and throb and she pulled the fingers from her mouth.  _Enough… for now..._   she smiled wickedly at herself in the mirror and grabbed the washcloth.

 

Janet returned with portable ultra-sound equipment and a lab bucket, determined to maintain a record of Sam’s bloodwork, “Okay, lie flat on your back on the couch and let’s make sure everything’s still okay.”

 

Sam felt a sudden pang of fear, _what else could be different?  Maybe there_ was _damage; maybe there was something wrong internally…_   She pulled her pants and underwear back down and lay on the couch, her head propped slightly on the small side cushion.

 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to clean up again after this.”  Janet’s tone was professional as she squirted the cold jelly onto Sam’s abdomen, making her draw a sharp breath, “Sorry this stuff is so cold,” Janet smiled down at her, “and I’m going to have to smear it into your mound…”her voice faded as she smeared the cold gel down into Sam’s soft pubic curls.  She activated the ultra-sound and began to pass the wand over Sam’s abdomen.  Both women were silent as all of Janet’s attention focused on the small screen.  She anxiously passed the wand this way and that, pressing it into Sam’s pelvic region as her eyes studied the screen, straining to find the least abnormality.  She finally wiped off the wand and placed it back on the cart and shut off the device,

 

“Well,” she sighed in obvious relief, “everything is exactly what and where it should be.”

 

Sam released the breath she’d been holding, “Okay, so now what?”

 

“Well,” Janet smiled down at her, “I’ll call Sara to keep Cassie for the night.  We should spend the night here in our quarters.”  She arched her eyebrows suggestively at her then added, “And more bloodwork.” she smiled in sympathy when her wife winced, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, you _are_ starting to look like a pin cushion, just one more, alright?”

 

Sam nodded, “Okay.” then reached to gingerly pull open her labia and peered down at her clitoris and clitoral hood that now looked only slightly larger and fleshier than normal, “Then can we go back to our place?” she wagged her eyebrows suggestively at her wife, making Janet snicker,

 

“Dinner first,” she demurred, “I have to keep my strength up.”

 

~

 

For Sam it had been a frustrating dinner to be sure; she wolfed the spaghetti and meatballs and stabbed at her salad with zeal, making Janet snicker,

 

“Please slow down and get a hold of yourself…” she quietly admonished and batted her eyelashes seductively, “and you know what I _don’t_ mean by that.”

 

Sam concentrated on breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, “Are you finished?” she asked around a mouthful of salad.  She tried to sound nonchalant, but she couldn’t keep the strain from her voice, making Janet smile wickedly at her,

 

“Almost.” she murmured and briefly stroked the small meatball with her tongue before sucking it inside.

 

“God, you’re evil.”  Sam muttered and stared determinedly at the garbage can across the room.

 

“Majors Carter-Fraiser.”  Jack greeted them as he and Teal’c entered the commissary, “Good to see you back on your feed, Carter.”

 

Sam pressed her lips together, her face flushed, “Thank you, sir.  I do feel better.”

 

Teal’c stood to her side, his hands clasped behind him, “Indeed.” he intoned, his nostrils flaring slightly.  His sensitive Jaffa sense of smell told him Major Carter was indeed, feeling much better.  He had often noted the scent of sexual arousal from both women when they were together, although his sense of propriety and discretion would never permit him to comment on it.

 

“If she continues to improve and shows no signs of relapsing then I’ll release her to you for offworld missions in three days, Colonel.”  Janet’s tone was professional as she addressed him.

 

“Not a problem, doc.  I just wanna’ know she’s in one piece.” he gave Sam’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze; “You’ll be ready when the doc says you’re ready, okay?” he gave her a pat and Teal’c graced both women with small, formal bows before the two walked away.

 

“Yes sir, thank you sir.”  Sam replied, her voice weak.  She turned her head to make sure they were both out of earshot then leaned across the table, her voice low, “Please tell me you’re done and ready for dessert.”

 

Janet gave her a small wicked smile, her eyes dark, “Yes, Sam,” she purred, “I’m ready.”  She pushed the tray from her and leaned forward, murmuring, “That reminds me, I forgot my panties in my office.”

 

Sam pressed her lips together, “Jesus…” she drew a slow, deep breath; she was going to have difficulty concealing her hard-on beneath her un-tucked shirt if they didn’t leave soon.

 

Janet shrugged, picking up her water glass, “Oh well, they were too wet to wear anyway…”

 

Sam wiped the sweat from her upper lip, “You’ll pay… so help me.”

 

Janet arched her eyebrows, “I’ll have to pay you?”

 

Jack and Teal’c slid their trays along the food counter, Jack ordering the spaghetti and meatballs, “Jeez,” He muttered under his breath and shook his head slightly, his face a mask of worry, “Didja’ see how flushed her face was?  She looks terrible.”

 

Teal’c quirked an eyebrow at him, “Indeed?” he answered, afraid to comment further.

 

Jack shook his head in sympathy again and sighed, “Yeah, but I’m not worried, I know the doc’ll take care of her.”

 

The large Jaffa only nodded in acquiescence, the tiniest of smiles quirking his lips and then nodded his thanks to the airman who handed him his plate of pasta.

 

~

Sam’s face was still flushed when they finally entered their quarters and she was careful to lock the door behind her.  Janet pounced on her as soon as she turned around,

 

“Alright, now,” pulling her toward the middle of the room by her belt buckle, Janet unbuckled Sam’s belt and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, “I think the only ground rule we need here is that we have to keep the volume down…” she quickly unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor, simultaneously stepping out of her pumps.  Sam watched in amazement as her spouse frantically ripped off her crosstie and practically ripped her uniform blouse open,

 

“What are you waiting for?” she asked, breathless, “Get undressed.”

 

Unable to take her eyes from her nearly nude wife, Sam sat in one of the chairs by the small dining table and began to untie her boots.

 

“Oh, for chrissakes, Sam,” Janet knelt to help her, “let me do that and take your shirts off.” she commanded and Sam straightened in her chair to comply.  She hurriedly unbuttoned her olive drab green shirt and struggled out of it then reached under the back of her black t-shirt and unhooked her bra.  As she pulled both her bra and t-shirt over her head she suppressed an urge to giggle and suddenly emitted a loud groan, the sound thankfully muffled by the shirt still covering her face.

 

Janet had finished pulling off her boots and socks and had plunged her hand in Sam’s pants, searching for her clitoris, her amorous curiosity taking over as her fingers searched through her wife’s slick folds,

 

 _“Shhh!”_ she scolded her, “Now that’s exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

Sam pulled off the shirt and bra and flung them on the floor,

 

“Well, Jesus, Janet!” she hissed, “At least tell me when you’re gonna’…. _Oh, god…”_

 

“Ahh,” Janet cooed softly, “there you are.” her fingers found Sam’s clitoris, the small organ felt about two inches long and Janet hurried to pull off Sam’s pants and underwear.

 

“Hey, it’s not as big as...” Sam’s head flew back and she gripped the edge of chair with her hands as Janet grasped the small rod again, this time between her thumb and three fingers, stroking softly, “Jesus.”  Sam muttered and forced herself to look down, first at Janet’s hand, and then into luminous brown.

 

“I think I can make it longer.”  Janet whispered; her voice husky, “Watch.”

 

Sam nodded, her eyes transfixed on her growing clitoris and her wife’s hand as she finally wrapped it around the now elongated rod and began to squeeze and pump her with soft, yet firm strokes.

 

“Janet?”  Sam gritted her teeth, her voice a strained squeak.

 

Janet slowed her hand, “Are you okay?”

 

Sam nodded, “Yeah, I just….” she leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her grip on the power of speech, “The sight of you giving me a hand-job is… is sort of mingling with the memory of you giving me a blow-job earlier and I… I….” Sam shook her head and exhaled heavily, trying to steady her breathing.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”  Janet asked from her place on the floor.

 

“No!”  Sam blurted, an amused snort bursting from her, “No, the sensation is just a little overwhelming and I think the room would spin less if I could lie down.”

 

Janet smiled and rose; pulling Sam by the hand she helped her wife to the bed and positioned her in the center of the mattress, “Better?” she asked sweetly.

 

Sam nodded and held out her hand to her, “I have every confidence in you, Janet.  I know you’ll take care of me if an orgasm accidentally puts me in a coma.”

 

Janet laughed softly and knelt on the bed next to her, “Ah, well, now Majuh’,” she drawled, “yo’a confidence is both a comfo’t and a relief to me.”  She parted her folds again so she could grasp Sam’s clitoral rod at the base and slowly wrapped her hand and fingers around the stiff, smooth shaft, “I just thought we should conduct a small series of experiments to see what it takes for your clitoris to get both hard and then soft again.”

 

Sam pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes, “Yah, Janet, I think we figured that one out …”

 

Janet suppressed the urge to giggle, “What I meant was; if you aren’t taking care _not_ to think of sex and suddenly find yourself sporting a big boner when I’m stuck in surgery for several hours at a time…”

 

“I’ll just wait in your office…”

 

“Or you happen to be offworld for several days…”

 

The color suddenly drained from Sam’s face, “Uh… oh.” she said somewhat lamely.

 

Janet grinned, “Uh, oh, indeed, my love.”

 

“So I’ll learn self control.”

 

“Well, so far you have all the self control of a fourteen year old,” Janet softly teased, her dark eyes crinkling in amusement, “and until this particular phenomenon wears off,” she added, sliding just her thumb and forefinger from the base of Sam’s clit to the tip, making Sam shudder, “I think you should know what, exactly, you’d have to do to give yourself enough pleasure to make junior here go soft so you don’t walk around with a big hard-on in your pants.”

 

“Uh huh,” Sam looked at her disbelievingly, “and that’s why you’re giving me a hand-job right now.”

 

Janet grinned at her wolfishly, “Sweetheart, this afternoon I gave you a blow-job and despite the fact that you had a rather powerful orgasm your hard-on refused to go away until you _fucked my pussy with it_.” she suddenly squeezed Sam’s clitoris in her hand and watched as Sam arched back in the bed, her buttocks rising from the mattress.

 

“Oh, my god!”  Sam gripped the pillow beneath her head and bucked against Janet’s hand.  Janet continued to pump and squeeze and Sam reached down to cover the small hand with her own, “Oh, god! God, Janet!” she struggled to keep her voice down as the orgasm shook her, her body trembling.

 

Janet watched her, the familiar rush of wet between her legs made her lick her upper lip and her breath deepened, “Look.” she breathed, her voice low.

 

Panting, Sam lifted her head to see her clitoris still standing erect.  Her head dropped back on the mattress, “Okay,” she admitted, breathless, “you proved your point… so now what?”

 

“Get up.” she commanded, pulling her by the hand.

 

“What?  Why?”  Sam protested, still breathless. Obediently she rose from the bed, Janet pulling her.

 

“I want to see this time.”  Janet murmured, her voice thick.  She sat her bare backside on the edge of the small dining room table and spreading her legs wide, pulled Sam close, “I want to watch…” she whispered urgently as she hooked her legs over Sam’s hips, pulling her close.

 

Sam’s head began to swim; Janet’s words, her rich aroma and her wet and engorged folds beckoning Sam… threatened her ability to stand upright and she stepped unsteadily forward, her head bent as she watched her wife grasp her clitoral shaft and pull it towards her, into her depths.  Her legs open wide, Janet leaned back on one hand so she could watch as Sam sunk the length of the slim shaft inside her,

 

“Oh…” was all she could whisper as she watched and felt it sliding inside, _“oh… oh….”_

 

Sam tried to concentrate on her breathing, determined not to pass out from pleasure at the sight of her elongated clit sliding between impossibly engorged folds and disappearing from her sight, feeling as it was captured between clutching, silken walls.  She placed shaking hands on her wife’s thighs and watched, mesmerized as her clit slowly disappeared inside her wife’s body, only to appear again as she slowly withdrew.  Twice more Sam slowly filled her wife’s center, pulling from her body with agonizing slowness until Janet’s inner walls suddenly tightened around her painfully, exquisitely painfully.

 

 _“Oh god, Janet!”_ she pleaded, her eyes squeezing shut as her head rocked back.

 

Janet looked up at her with glassy eyes so dark they looked black in the overhead light and Sam became momentarily lost in their depths, “S-S-Sam?”  She panted.

 

Sam slid her hands down Janet’s thighs and gripped her buttocks, changing the angle of her clit and rocked it inside her wife, this time making Janet throw back her head and gasp aloud.

 

“Yes?”  Sam answered her, her soft voice ending in a whimper as she watched the wanton passion that washed over her wife’s face.  She began to thrust inside with more intention, making Janet moan and clutch at her more fiercely with her inner walls.

 

 _“Unh… unh.”_   Janet’s eyes squeezed shut and she suddenly leaned forward, pulling Sam close with both hands, wrapping her arms and legs around her, holding her tight.

 

Sam began to grunt and she gripped the small quivering buttocks hard, making Janet moan,

 

“Oh, please, baby…. Fuck me, Sam.  Fuck me, sweetheart.” she whimpered, suddenly profane, “Fuck me hard… harder… _harder…”_ her voice begging, pleading as Sam struggled to comply, gritting her teeth and thrusting into her wife as hard as she could.

 

The table made soft, thumping noises as Sam’s thrusting rocked the table slightly from the carpeted floor; its sounds nearly obliterated by their grunts, groans and sounds of slapping, driving wetness that issued from Sam’s elongated clitoris pumping furiously inside her wife.

 

Janet bucked wildly against Sam as she came; her frantically thrusting hips slowing as her body finally stiffened, her inner muscles clamping down hard around Sam’s clitoral shaft, making Sam clamp her lips together in a supreme effort not to scream with her own orgasm.

 

Sam’s grunts turned to restrained, keening cries of release as she came, some distant part of her rational mind comprehending, somewhat belatedly, that in this position she was unable to catch the hot, creamy explosions from her wife’s body with either her mouth or her hand as she felt them soak the soft curls on her mound.

 

Janet gasped as she panted, only realizing as she gulped for oxygen that she was sobbing and she buried her face in Sam’s neck, still holding her close.

 

Sam felt the tears as they slid down her chest and she struggled to find the words in her brain; “Are you okay?” she whispered, completely winded.

 

Janet could only nod, looking down as Sam pulled from her.  She emitted a soft cry at the loss of her wife inside her and gulped in surprise at the sight of her own ejaculate dripping from Sam’s soft curls and creamy wetness that coated Sam’s shrinking clitoris.  But her breath caught when she saw Sam’s own wetness as it dripped and ran down her inner thighs,

 

“Oh my god, Sam.” she groaned, pulling at her hips.

 

Sam stumbled toward her again, her heels feeling heavy on the carpet.  Part of her wanted to beg for mercy but her brain was unable to form the words and she looked down dumbly as Janet pulled her forward.  She dropped one leg, pulling Sam onto her thigh; gripping the still quivering mounds of her backside and smeared Sam’s wetness onto one thigh, then quickly switched legs, noting distantly how Sam’s now flaccid clitoris had shrunk to just a couple of inches that flapped between her folds.

 

“Janet?”  Sam tried to pull away, “Jesus, Janet,” she whimpered, “please…”

 

Still breathless, Janet pushed Sam off her other thigh and pulled her by the hand back to their bed.  Both women staggered and collapsed on the mattress; Sam fumbling with Janet’s boneless form beneath her until she had maneuvered her onto her back and she grunted as she straddled her thigh,

 

“I’m sorry.”  Sam whispered thickly, starting to cry, “I have to come again…” she groaned, hunching exhaustedly over her wife, opening herself against her; thrusting, spreading her remaining wetness over smooth skin until she came with a deep sob, hot tears dripping onto her wife’s face, “Oh god, Janet… I love you so mu-ugh…” Sam’s head rocked back and she hotly ejaculated, her body jerking and convulsing deeply with each explosion.

 

“Oh yes, baby.”  Janet groaned, her smile beatific, “Oh my….  _Oh…”_ she moaned softly, her own and Sam’s tears sliding down her cheek, “Oh… oh, I love you, sweetheart.” she pulled Sam to her, humming and moaning softly in her ear.

 

Sam finally sniffed and struggled to roll off her wife, “No,” Janet tiredly clutched at her, “Stay…”

 

Twenty minutes passed before Sam finally slid off to one side and Janet took in the slack, tear-stained face, “You okay?”

 

Sam’s eyes closed briefly, “Yeah.” she answered, her voice barely audible; “You?”

 

Janet nodded, “I think we may have overdone it.” making Sam emit an exhausted snort of amusement, “I know,” her closed eyes crinkled, “it’s not like we haven’t overdone it before.” she snuggled closer, making Sam roll onto her back so she could drape herself across her torso, throwing a leg over her body and tucking her arms around her, “And we definitely learned something from all this…”she paused to yawn, prompting Sam to mutter,

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t have any self-control either.”

 

~

 

The couple only awoke once during the night; Janet had turned in the bed and Sam lay spooned behind her, her arms wrapped securely around the small woman.  Her eyes closed, Janet smiled as she realized Sam was firmly cupping her breasts, her thumbs and forefingers grasping her nipples even while she slept.

 

Janet hummed contentedly and wiggled her backside against her wife, snuggling, pressing Sam’s hands against her.

 

In her sleep, Sam answered, the soft hum vibrating against her back.  Janet’s eyes opened in the dark, surprised when she felt Sam grind softly against her from behind, her slowly growing clitoris firmly poking at Janet’s backside, tucking itself between the muscled mounds of flesh.

 

Janet suppressed the urge to giggle until she felt the hot, wet tingling between her legs and she turned in her wife’s arms,

 

“Sam?” she whispered.  She groped for Sam’s clitoral rod in the darkness and gripped the slender shaft in her hand, her thumb softly stroking the tip.  Still asleep, Sam moaned and rolled onto her back and Janet quickly straddled her.  Holding Sam’s clit with her fingers, she slid it inside as she lowered herself, her eyes closing briefly at the sensation.

 

“Oh…” Sam began to moan again and Janet stroked her fingers over Sam’s lips to quiet her,

 

“Shhh, sweetheart,” she whispered, stroking her face, trying to gently wake her.

 

Sam slid her hands down Janet’s thighs to her hips, arching into her.

 

Janet’s eyes closed in the darkness, “Oh Sam,” she breathed and ground herself on Sam’s clit.  Her inner walls clutched and squeezed the shaft hard and she began to rock against Sam with her spastically gripping, inner walls, “Oh god…” she whimpered and suddenly bent over Sam, sucking a nipple hard into her mouth and moaning around the flesh.

 

Sam’s head flew back into the pillow and she made a grab for Janet’s pillow, holding it over her mouth as she screamed her orgasm into it, her back arching off the mattress, her body completely rigid.  Janet came in a jolt on Sam’s clit and she released the nipple from her mouth, panting.  Sam dragged the pillow off her face, her chest still heaving, her hips again softly pumping into Janet as she eased back down on the mattress.  Janet lay in a boneless heap on top of her and exhaustedly wrapped her arms around her torso, sighing deeply.  Her eyes closed, she reveled in the sensation of Sam’s slowly shrinking clitoris, slowly pulling itself from her depths as it retreated.

 

“Janet?” 

 

Janet crawled the rest of the way up her wife’s body and placed a soft kiss against her lips, “I’m sorry sweetheart; it was hard when I woke up and…”

 

Sam placed her thumb over her lips, stopping her, “Janet,” she whispered, smiling tiredly in the dark, “I think I told you early on… like after the very first time I woke up while I was in the middle of having sex with you, um… how many years ago?”  Janet grinned against her thumb and nipped at it playfully,

 

“Yes?” she asked sweetly.

 

“You don’t ever, _ever_ , have to apologize for that… not ever.  Okay?”

 

Janet placed a soft, ardent kiss against her lips and then murmured, “Okay.” and began kissing her way down Sam’s body, squeezing and caressing the generous breasts as she licked them on her way down, between Sam’s legs,

 

“Uh, Janet?” Sam gripped her own forehead with one hand and stroked her other through Janet’s hair.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I don’t know if…”

 

“Shhh, sweetheart,” came her whisper in the dark, “It doesn’t seem to get hard again for awhile after it’s been inside me.”

 

Sam willingly spread her legs wide on the bed as Janet lay between them, “Okay, so…” _so now what the hell are you doing to me?_   She wondered dizzily as her head dropped tiredly on the mattress.  She sucked air into her lungs, between her teeth as Janet began to lap the juices from Sam’s mound.  She gripped the sheets in tight fists as Janet’s lips slid down to suckle the softened clit, her mouth sliding down further to gently suckle each fold before her tongue circled her opening and Sam held her breath as she opened herself wider.  Janet extended her tongue as far as it would reach, laving the inner walls, her lips clamped over the opening as she devoured her.  She replaced her questing tongue with a finger, then two as she felt Sam begin to buck against her.  She stroked her deeply with her fingers, her tongue stroking her folds and flaccid clit, her fingers and mouth moving faster as Sam’s bucking increased and she suddenly came again with a soft cry.

 

Janet held on as Sam rode the waves of her climax.  She left her fingers inside as Sam eased down, the tremors that shook her slowing to small quakes and tremors, moaning softly when Janet finally pulled her mouth and fingers from her.  Janet quickly sucked the juices from each finger before crawling back up Sam’s body and tucked herself under her chin so she could nuzzle against her neck.

 

Sam wrapped an arm around her and held her close, “Hey.” she whispered and placed her finger under Janet’s chin, tilting her head slightly and placed a soft kiss against her lips.  The taste and smell of their combined scents made Sam’s head swim and she deepened the kiss, Janet obligingly opening her mouth as Sam pushed her tongue inside so Janet could suckle.  After a moment she pulled back, “Inside me,” she murmured, “Inside my mouth…” and planted her lips fervently against Janet’s once again, this time hungrily sucking Janet’s tongue into her mouth.  Janet groaned softly and pressed herself against Sam, pushing her tongue as far into Sam’s mouth as it would go.  As Sam suckled hungrily on Janet’s tongue she slid her free hand down between Janet’s legs and fiercely stroked the slick folds, her thumb rubbing the throbbing clit.  Janet struggled to free herself from Sam’s mouth, barely succeeding just as Sam pushed a long finger inside her,

 

 _“Oh, Jesus…”_ she breathed.

 

Sam pumped and rubbed furiously, holding Janet tightly against her.  Janet undulated wildly against her hand and pressed her face against Sam’s neck, emitting soft cries and whimpers as she climaxed.  Sam closed her eyes and nuzzled her wife as the trembling slowed to occasional quakes and soft sighs and groans.  She pulled until they both lay on their sides, facing each other and when she tried to pull her hand away Janet clamped her legs and inner muscles around the hand and finger, “No,” she begged, “Stay inside me for awhile.”

 

“Okay.”  Sam whispered and placed a small kiss against her hair. Arms and legs wrapped tightly around each other, they slept deeply until the alarm clock woke them ninety minutes later.

 

~

 

The following morning Dr. Lee called Sam in her lab and asked for her help on a project he was working on,

 

“No one understands the quirks of naquada better than you do.”

 

“Yah,” Sam had rolled her eyes at the phone, “Flattery works with me.  I’m on my way.”

 

When she got to his lab Dr. Lee explained he was trying to adapt a naquada generator to light a base camp for an offworld research group and she shook her head,

 

“It’s too much power for what you need, Bill.” she rubbed the back of her neck and stretched, “What’s wrong with the generators we usually use?”

 

“Well, nothing, really but they’re bulky and I thought it would be nice to have something smaller and more portable.”

 

_“Nice?”_

 

“Yeah,” he sounded guarded and slightly defensive, “I just thought it would be _nice_ if offworld teams could lug around less bulky…”

 

“Ohhh,” a sly smile suddenly graced Sam’s lips, “For offworld teams like SG12?” she asked, innocently arching her eyebrows.

 

Dr. Lee’s face reddened, “Well not just _her_ … I mean _them_.” he raised his hands in surrender then waved them in the air, impotently, embarrassed.

 

Sam chuckled, “Okay, okay… It’s actually a good idea, but you can’t just send naquada generators offworld so scientists can stay up late…. _But…”_ she held up a hand to stop him, “but you’re right, making a smaller version of the standard generators could be helpful.  Maybe we could find a quick way to condense them and still provide more power?”

 

Dr. Lee showed enthusiasm for that idea and they turned to the whiteboard in his office.  Sam quickly sketched out a schematic for him and he watched her, as he always did, with undisguised awe.

 

Sam smiled as she worked, she didn’t want to tease the man; she knew he had been trying to impress one of the scientists in SG12… _Caroline… Caroline Something-Or-Other._   Sam’s brow furrowed.  _What was that woman’s name?_ she wondered.  _Oh well, who knows?  They could be a good match_ , she smiled.  She could remember when she and Janet were dating and she helped her break into her car one night when she had accidentally locked her keys inside.  They had both just come off duty and Sam had brought out her lock pick tools; determined to impress the petite woman with her burglary skills.  She remembered the relief she felt when the door lock finally popped up and she rose from her kneeling position and turned to Janet, triumphant,

 

“Why, thank you so much, Captain Carter.” Janet had purred and pressing up against her, grabbed her crotch and squeezed her mound through her jeans, “I hope you can follow me home on that motorcycle of yours so I can properly express my gratitude...”

Sam suddenly stiffened and the marker in her hand made a black streak down the whiteboard, “Unh…” She grimaced and grabbed her lower abdomen, _oh shit, not now_ , she begged silently, her eyes squeezing shut.

 

“Hey!  Are you okay?”  Dr. Lee rushed to her, taking her arm but she waved it off.

 

“No… I’m fine, Bill.  I just get these spasms… _unh….”_ she squeezed her eyes shut again and willed her clitoris to go back to sleep.  Her breath had become ragged and she staggered slightly as she placed the marker on the worktable where it promptly rolled off, “I’m uh, oh… sorry about the pen… I’m okay… I just need to go…”

 

The look of concern was genuine as he quickly scooped the pen from the floor, “God, don’t worry about that.  Look, you’re scaring me so please sit down and I’ll call the infirmary...”

 

“No!”  Sam grabbed his arm and gave it a firm pat as she made her way to the door, bent over her hand, “I’ll be okay,” she said in a strained voice, “I’m going there right now… I’ll be fine… really.”

 

Still looking like she was in pain, she made her way down the hall, stooped over the hand that still protectively gripped her abdomen, pressing her clit down and fervently hoping her over-sized shirt concealed the rapidly growing hard-on she clearly had no control over.  She could feel beads of sweat forming on her upper lip and behind her ears and a familiar wetness beginning to fill her center as she carefully hurried to the elevator,

 

 _Please name the elements from the periodic table,_ she thought determinedly _… in alphabetical order…._

~

 

Janet walked into her office with an armload of patient files and turned back to lock the door behind her when she saw Sam sitting in the chair in front of her desk.  She couldn’t help but smile when she saw the clipboard she held in front of her crotch.

 

“I’m sorry...” Sam began.

 

Janet chuckled and dropped the files on her desk, “Don’t apologize, sweetheart. But we’ll have to make this quick… I have surgery in fifteen minutes.”

 

Sam tossed the clipboard on top of the files, “Can do, Doctor Fraiser.” she pulled Janet to her, kissing her deeply.  Janet smiled against her lips and quickly unbuckled Sam’s belt and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, she pushed the pants and underwear down over Sam’s buttocks and grasped her clitoral shaft,

 

“Hmm, why yes, Majuh’ honey, Ah do believe Ah can offer y’all some relief with this… _condition of yo-uhs_.” she squeezed the shaft, pulling it towards her.

 

Sam only responded by panting and turning Janet to face her desk.  She reached under her skirt and pushed it and her labcoat over her buttocks, pushing slightly until Janet bent over the desktop.  Sam gulped quietly as she hooked her fingers in Janet’s panties and pulled them down over her backside.  _Breathe_ , she told herself, stroking the creamy mounds, pushing them open.  She pushed a finger between the folds and inside, stroking them,

 

“It’s okay, Sam.” she heard Janet whisper; “I’m always ready when you need to fuck me.”

 

Sam’s face twisted into an expression of pure pleasure as she sank her shaft deeply into Janet’s body.  Janet’s fingers splayed out on the desk and her back arched as her head flew back, a soft groan escaping her.  Sam gripped her hips and pumped inside, and as her thrusts became more frantic she reached a hand around to fondle Janet’s clit; pinching and pulling at the hard, tiny bundle until Janet panted,

 

“ _Wait!_   Wait…” she pulled Sam’s hand away and breathless, Sam pulled from her,

 

“What?  Are you okay?”

 

Janet turned and kicked off her panties, “Yes, yeah… just…” she sat back down on the desk, facing Sam and pulled her towards her by her shirtfront, “this way.” she husked and Sam stepped forward again and slid her clit back inside.  Janet hooked her legs over Sam’s hips and pulled her close with a groan.  She roughly pushed Sam’s tank top and bra over her breasts and began hungrily lapping at one breast while her other hand palmed and squeezed the other, making Sam’s head rock back, her lips pressed tightly together as she thrust into her.  Janet undulated wildly against her, only releasing Sam’s tortured breast when she climaxed, her head arching back as she panted and gasped.  Sam tried to grunt quietly as she met Janet, thrust for thrust, her body shaking uncontrollably when she felt Janet ejaculate hotly against her mound, making her come, her own orgasm making her body arch stiffly as she bucked spasmodically against her wife.

 

When their tremors eventually slowed Janet pulled her down for a leisurely, lingering kiss,

 

“Sorry…” she stroked Sam’s face briefly before pulling her down for another deep kiss, “I didn’t want to ejaculate all over my desk.”

 

“Mmm…” Sam smiled and kissed her again, “I’d rather have your cum on me anyway.”

 

Janet laughed, “Oh good.” and shakily pulled Sam’s bra and tank top back down over her breasts as Sam pulled from her body, making both women moan, “Oh god,” Janet whimpered.  She slid off the desk and combed her fingers through her hair as she stumbled to the bathroom, “I hope I can remember how to perform an appendectomy after this.”

 

Sam stood dumbly in front of Janet’s desk, still slightly out of breath, her pants still bunched around her ankles.  She took two steps backward and dropped gracelessly into the chair.  Pulling her labia apart she peered down at her shrunken clitoris, “Finally,” she muttered.

 

Janet emerged from the bathroom and pulled a clean pair of underwear from a desk drawer.

 

“You keep underwear here?”  Sam asked as her wife stepped into the panties and pulled them up, taking care to smooth down her skirt and labcoat,

 

“Married to you?  Of course I do.” she placed a quick kiss on Sam’s forehead as she passed her, “I’ll lock the door on my way out.”

 

“Okay,” Sam’s head wobbled slightly as she turned her head, “Love you…” she added blearily.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”  Janet closed the door behind her.

 

“Good luck with the…” Sam’s voice trailed off; _surgery,_ her mind finished internally and she dragged herself from the chair, _well_ , _that worked out._   She shuffled to the bathroom and shut the door.  She grabbed Janet’s now wet washcloth from the towel rack and turned on the hot water.  _Oh crap, I should call Bill and tell him I’m okay,_ she thought and heaved a deep sigh as she watched the water rush from the faucet.  _If this side effect from that scanner doesn’t go away soon…_   Sam looked honestly at her reflection in the mirror; _I don’t want it to go away_ , she finally admitted.  Although it did have some drawbacks like, while her clit was inside Janet her own center longed to be filled, and while that really wasn’t all that big a deal, Sam wished there was some way….  She shook her head at her reflection and grabbed the soap, _but_ _if I don’t find a way to control myself I’ll never be cleared for off-duty missions…._

 

Thoughtfully, Sam put down the washcloth and soap and sat down on the toilet lid, _if I could just get junior here to go back down on her own…._  She carefully scooped Janet’s ejaculate from her mound and began to smooth it over her clitoris.  She closed her eyes, her mind drifting as she stroked herself, her fingers stroking her fleshy clit and folds until she remembered making love to Janet in the car one night, parked in their garage.  Her mind filled with the memory of Janet sitting sideways on her lap; the feel of her hot breath and the vibration from the moans and cries against her neck, her hand buried in Janet’s uniform slacks, her fingers buried deep inside… Her breath deepened and she wrapped her hand around her now erect clitoris, pumping and squeezing as her fantasy-memory rushed her to orgasm.  Her other hand gripped the inside of her thigh and she opened her eyes to watch as her hand pumped the slim shaft, _“Unh… oh god…”_ Sam bucked against her hand, _“Oh… oh, yesss.”_ she whispered as the waves and tremors shook her.  Eventually her hand became slack and she let both hang limply at her sides.  Leaning back against the tank she looked down at her still erect clitoris,

 

“Shit.” she muttered aloud.

 

 _Well, now,_ she admonished herself; _did you really expect that to work on the first try?_   She stood and pulled her pants up around her waist.  She left the bathroom and after checking to make sure Janet’s office door was locked, she reclined on the couch and pulled out her clit again.  She closed her eyes and began fondling herself, _how long do appendectomies take?_ she wondered, staring at the ceiling and absently stroking her clitoral rod.

 

After a week of nearly constant sex in Janet’s office and in their quarters during breaks and off-time; including the hours at home after their daughter, Cassie, had gone to bed for the night, the pair had discovered that Janet’s initial observation seemed to hold true; Sam’s clitoris would not become flaccid until it had been inside Janet’s body… and being in her mouth didn’t count.  Sam was still amazed that she could even survive the experience of getting a blowjob from her wife, but those mind-blowing orgasms still left her with an erect clit that she ended up thrusting into her wife’s center with great enthusiasm.  Although Sam had begun to suspect that was partly the reason Janet fellated her with such gusto in the first place…

 

Only after Sam’s clitoris had finally experienced the depths of her wife’s body would it become flaccid again and her clit would usually stay that way even as Janet fondled her to another orgasm.  To Janet’s delight, Sam even began to experience ejaculation more frequently.  Since their very first sexual union, Janet was a fairly consistent ejaculator, but while Sam became just as wet, she ejaculated only occasionally _… until that body scan, and that could be a problem,_ Sam worried, _even if I learn to make junior here go soft on my own_.

 

Over the years Sam had spent many a sleepless night offworld, silently masturbating in her sleeping bag, thoughts of Janet making her so wet she found it easier, even if she couldn’t find someplace private, to masturbate to a quiet orgasm, lazily licking her fingers clean as she finally drifted off to sleep. Anything to relieve the stress of missing her wife; _If I can control myself at least that much I should be able to make myself come… make my clit soft without coming so hard I soak my BDU’s,_ she thought, determinedly.

 

Sam gave her clitoral shaft a squeeze, stroking more firmly; _maybe it would be enough just to imagine being inside Janet_ … She certainly had enough actual memories now for her imagination to draw on.  Fantasies that had actually taken place… _like last night, in fact_ ,

 

After they had put their daughter to bed they had walked arm in arm to their bedroom, Janet pressed close against her side.  As soon as she had locked their bedroom door behind her and Janet had turned on the baby monitor connected to Cassie’s room they wrapped their arms around one another, Sam pulling Janet against her as she kissed her deeply.  Janet raised herself on her tiptoes, arching against her as small, lightening quick hands opened Sam’s jeans, pushing them and her panties down over smooth hips, one hand grasping her growing clit while the other grasped at her tightly clenched backside, pulling her close.

 

Both women were breathing hard when they finally broke the kiss.  Sam pushed Janet’s knit top over her head, taking her bra with it and dropped both on the floor as she opened Janet’s jeans, pushing them and her panties down as she backed her towards the bed.  Never taking her eyes off her, Janet lay back on the bed as Sam stripped off her t-shirt and bra and climbed on top of her.  Janet wrapped her arms and legs around her, arching against her, thrusting against Sam’s hard clit,

 

“Fuck me, Sam.” She had breathed hotly in her ear, “I want you to fuck my pussy.  Put it inside me.”  The profane words made Sam’s head swim and she felt lightheaded as Janet spread her legs wide on the mattress beneath her. She waited impatiently as Sam slowly positioned herself between her wife’s legs; soft cries and entreaties begging, “Hurry, sweetheart, inside me… inside me, _baby… please…”_

 

“Gladly...” Sam had murmured thickly as she reached a hand to guide her erection between Janet’s folds, jabbing at her wife’s small clit, making Janet’s head rock back on the pillow, stroking the length of her with her shaft before sinking it inside as far as it would go.  Sam grunted as she thrust inside; the inner walls squeezing her shaft made her eyes squeeze tightly closed and she dug her toes and knees into the mattress as her thrusts became more frantic.  She came with a muffled shout and Janet bucked wildly beneath her, softly groaning profane words as she came,

“Oh, fuck me, Sam.  Fuck me deep… deeper, _deeper_ … oh… _oh baby_ … oh, fuck me, fuck me… love… fuck me harder, _harder… unh…”_

 

Sam’s eyes squeezed shut, her face twisting with ecstatic frenzy as she frantically pumped her hand on her throbbing clit.  Her back arched off the couch as she remembered Janet’s orgasm, her wild undulations were in perfect time with the hot spurts that exploded from her center in waves, drenching Sam’s mound and pelvis. Sam came with a trembling shudder, her arms shaking with the effort to keep from collapsing on top of her wife.  When Janet’s body finally seemed to relax Sam pulled from her and immediately straddled her belly,

 

“I’m sorry, Janet, I…”

 

Supporting her weight on her hands she crouched over her wife and began stroking herself on Janet’s belly, opening her center against sweat soaked skin.

“Yes…” Janet had whispered, _“Oh, yes…”_ she moaned and raised her head slightly to watch as Sam’s flaccid clit flapped against her belly, _“Oh Sam...”_ she had whispered in a strained voice and pushed her wife’s breast into her mouth, feasting hungrily.

 

 _“Oh god...”_ Sam had moaned deep in her chest and ejaculated hotly on the soft skin of Janet’s belly, the hot cum running over her side and soaking the sheet beneath.

 

 _Oh god, that’s it…._   Sam pressed her lips together and a small sound escaped her as she came on the couch in Janet’s office; her back arching as her hand gripped her rock-hard clit. She undulated against her hand, remembering the orgasm that left her gasping for air as the desperate trembling finally slowed.

 

She slid to one side, her sodden, quaking center still pressed against Janet’s hip, her head dropping exhaustedly on the mattress.  It was only then that Sam realized Janet was still moaning,

“Oh my… oh yes, baby… soak me, soak me in your cum.”

 

Sam had groaned and fixed her mouth over Janet’s, kissing her deeply, thrusting her tongue in Janet’s mouth, making her suckle, making her stop the words; _she’s gonna’ make me come to death_ , Sam had thought exhaustedly.

 

Gasping for air, Sam finally collapsed against the couch cushions, the hand that had furiously pumped her clit finally still.  She lay there panting for what seemed like several minutes before she had the courage to lift her head and look down at herself.

 

“Oh my god… it worked.” she said aloud, her voice incredulous.

 

Her head dropped back and she lay boneless on the couch _.  I’m going to have to work on the time factor though,_ she sighed _, I can just see it now, “Uh, excuse me guys?  I just need about an hour alone… okay?”_   Maybe a memory of making love to Janet when the small woman wasn’t hotly moaning provocative profanity in her ear would both satisfy her clit _and_ make her come quietly in her sleeping bag when she was light years from her wife….

 

~

 

Janet finally released Sam to offworld missions two days later; the night after Sam made Janet watch as she made her clit hard and then masturbated it back into a flaccid state again.  It was the single most difficult sexual experience Janet had to that point in her life.

 

Sam made her sit in the chair facing the bed as she lay spread-eagle, completely naked and first made her clit stand at attention, simply by silently fantasizing about making love to Janet.  Janet had watched, transfixed, as Sam’s clit began to rise from her folds, the pink rod growing longer, slowly thrusting upwards.  Janet’s own small clit began to throb, her folds quivering as her center flooded with wet.  Then Sam began to masturbate, her hand stroking her stiffened clitoral rod, gasping softly as she gripped the sheet with her free hand.

 

Janet watched her with half-lidded eyes, her breath shallow as she reached a hand inside her sweats, her fingers stroking her sodden, swollen folds.  She reached her other hand beneath her t-shirt and fondled her breast, palming the taut flesh and pinching and twisting her nipple as she watched her wife’s back arch as she climaxed.  Slipping a finger inside, she pumped in time with Sam’s hand and rubbed her thumb hard over her own stiffened clit, coming hard as she watched Sam’s orgasm, waves of hot fluid exploding from her, soaking her hand and her sweats.

 

Sam finally dropped back against the mattress and lay boneless on the bed.  She was still panting when she grunted with the effort to lift her head to look first at her now flaccid clitoris, then across the room at her wife,

 

“See?” she rasped, breathless, “I have to… to visualize it being inside you, but I’ll be able to make it soft again if I have to when I’m offworld or I…” her head dropped back on the bed again tiredly, “or I can’t otherwise get to you…”

 

Sam’s voice faded as turned her head to look at Janet again, only now realizing that her wife’s hand was down her sweatpants…  She weakly held her hand out to her and Janet pulled the finger from inside her body and her hand from her sweats and crossed the room.  Wordless, Sam took the hand and pulled it close, sniffing and licking at the juices that coated Janet’s hand and fingers,

 

“I soaked myself.”  Janet whispered; her voice husky and pulling down her sweatpants one-handed, stepped out of them as she climbed on the bed.

 

Mesmerized by her wife’s heady flavor and fragrance and the sight of the large wet spot on the crotch of her sweats; Sam pulled the fingers into her mouth and suckled as she pulled her wife across her body and gently laid her on her back.  She slid down the smooth sheets until she was between her legs and murmured, achingly,

 

“Give it to me,” she pushed her legs apart and began lapping at the juices, “Oh god, Janet,” she whispered desperately, _“more please…”_ were the last words spoken until she had licked and sucked her wife to another orgasm that filled her mouth with more of the hot, sweet explosions as Janet bucked and sobbed beneath her, gripping the sheets in tightly clenched fists.  Her body jerked and trembled for long minutes after as she tried to catch her breath.

 

After Sam had thoroughly removed all traces of wetness with her tongue and licked her way back up her body Janet pulled her close and whispered, “Are you sure you want clearance to go offworld?”

 

Sam rested her forehead tiredly against Janet’s, “Well, not right this second, no.” making Janet emit an amused, if exhausted, snort.

 

~

 

Gen. Hammond walked briskly into the briefing room, “Good morning SG1, Major Carter, it’s good to see you…” the general took in the young woman’s haggard appearance; the dark circles under her eyes and how she hurried to stifle a yawn when she rose from the table as he entered the room.  He was sure he heard right when Dr. Fraiser had called and cleared her wife for offworld missions, but Maj. Carter looked terrible…

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

“Okay, people, have a seat and let’s have one last review of the Oomyet situation before we move on….”

 

“Uh… that’s Byeaz…” Daniel was about to correct the general when he caught Jack’s wilting stare and his voice faded, “Uh, well, as you know we’re still unable to reestablish contact with the… these people…”

 

“Yah,” Jack interrupted, “I guess they’re _really_ overly sensitive, but I think the bottom line, sir, is that they just don’t have a lot to offer in the way of cool weapons and if their defensive technology is anything like their medical knowledge, I say we write the place off and move on to the next mission.”

 

Gen. Hammond smiled in spite of himself, remembering how many times they had unsuccessfully tried to dial that location since Maj. Carter’s unfortunate experience.  “Much as I hate to end interplanetary relations on such a sour diplomatic note,” he threw Jack pointed look, “I agree it’s time to see what else our galaxy has to offer…”

 

Sam had been sitting quietly, looking at her portfolio of the next mission and only half listening; _the mission wasn’t a complete bust_ , she thought, a small smile quirking on her lips.  _That horribly painful experience was just the beginning of…_   Sam suddenly jerked, slamming down over the tabletop as her hand clutched her mound under the table,

 

 _“Dammit!”_ she exclaimed, interrupting the general, “Oh god,” she moaned, “I’m sorry, sir.” and struggled to stand.  There was sudden chaos in the room as Daniel rushed to help her and she raised her voice to stop the general as he barked at O’Neill to call for a medical team,

 

“No! Please… wait!  I’m okay… Colonel, really, please… I…” she held onto Daniel’s arm, “I’m sorta’ used to this now…”she rasped; her voice tight.

 

“Bullshit Carter!”  Jack fumed.  He didn’t mean to take his frustration out on her, it was his fault the doc was never able to get back to that planet and check out the scanner that made Carter like this in the first place.  The memory of her agonized screams still haunted him at night… He tried to stop her as she walked slowly to the door but she firmly shook him off,

 

“I’ll be okay sir, really…”

 

Jack winced at the look of embarrassment on her face, “Look, Carter,” he gentled his voice, “it’s not your fault…”

 

“I know, sir,” Sam grunted with the effort to smile reassuringly, “I’ll be okay, I can walk myself to the infirmary,” she turned slightly to Gen. Hammond, “I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“It’s alright, Major, just report to the infirmary.”

 

“Go with her Daniel, Teal’c.”  Teal’c nodded and immediately stepped to her side as she turned a flushed face to the colonel to protest, still bent over the hand that desperately clutched herself and Jack sternly pointed a finger at her, _“That’s an order, Major.”_

 

“Yes, sir.”  Clinging to Daniel’s arm, Sam hurried from the room and the general rushed to his office to call the infirmary and let them know they were on their way.  Jack followed him, his hands jammed in his pockets, a worried expression on his face.

 

The general hung up his phone, shaking his head, “I don’t understand it; Doctor Fraiser called me yesterday and specifically told me that Major Carter was fit for offworld duty…”

 

Jack yanked a hand from his pocket and waved it helplessly, “Oh please, have you even seen Doc Fraiser lately?  She looks just as bad as Carter; dark circles under her eyes, totally exhausted…” he shrugged.

 

“But Doctor Fraiser told me she could find nothing wrong with her, no damage from that scanner…”

 

“So why is she in pain again?”

 

The general sat heavily in his chair, “She said she stopped having these uncontrollable spasms three days ago…” his voice faded and he shook his head.

 

“Well,” Jack sighed, “that didn’t last long.” 

 

~

 

Sam moved awkwardly along the corridor, leaning heavily on Daniel’s arm.  When they entered the elevator she moved to lean against the wall, moving her hand from Daniel’s arm to grip the handrail,

 

“Thanks.” she grunted through tightly clenched teeth,

 

O _h, who am I kidding?_ she berated herself, _I’m not gonna’ last five minutes offworld before some goddam bug or leaf or some other fucking thing reminds me of Janet!_ She gulped for air, _unless someone distracts me by shooting at us the second we step through the gate…_ she closed her eyes and shook her head in self-disgust.  Daniel and Teal’c exchanged worried looks.

 

Ever since she first met the petite brunette, Janet was never far from her thoughts; especially walking long treks to and from the gate when there was little else to do provided she wasn’t focused on resolving some scientific problem.  Even then, Sam often used thoughts and memories of her wife when she needed a break; when the answer to some frustrating physics problem eluded her it always helped to close her eyes and let her mind drift for a moment; the visions of the woman she loved more than life itself giving her some space to find what, she often discovered, was an obvious solution.  Even something as simple as remembering the feel of Janet’s hands softly cupping her face, or when she looked up at her from the bed; one hand cupping Sam’s face and the other…

 

 _“Ah!”_   Sam cried out and fell to her knees in the elevator and Teal’c and Daniel rushed to her,

 

“ _Jeez_ , Sam…” Daniel knelt behind her and placed comforting hands on her back.

 

Teal’c knelt at her side, worry making the muscle in his jaw jump wildly; perhaps the major’s condition was not improving, despite the strong scent of arousal that poured from her.  When the elevator came to a stop on the infirmary level and the doors slowly opened he said, gently insistent, “Please permit me to carry you, Major Carter.”  Not waiting for her answer, he slid his massive arms under her knees and back, lifting her easily from the floor.

 

Sam gripped herself with both hands; her eyes squeezed shut as he carried her.  After Teal’c deposited her on a gurney she thanked them but both men insisted on waiting with her until Janet arrived.  She assured them that Sam would be okay and then shooed both from the infirmary.  When they were gone she helped her wife from the bed,

 

“You okay?” she murmured under her breath as they made their way to her office.

 

“Yeah.”  Sam sighed, dejected, “My mind wandered for _one goddam second_ in the briefing…”

 

Janet gave her a small smile and locked her office door behind her, “Oh well, sweetheart, I guess this is just going to take time.” she helped Sam to the chair and knelt beside her, stroking her hard-on through her pants, “Do you feel okay?” she asked softly.

 

Sam looked down at her, her eyes brimming, “When I’m with you, Janet?  Always.” she whispered and cupped her wife’s face with both hands, pulling her forward slightly and placed a tender kiss against her lips.  The kiss was soft and slow, lips and tongues gently caressing, tasting and licking one another.  Janet rose from the floor and cradled Sam’s head against her chest, holding her close,

 

“I love you, Sam.” she murmured, combing her fingers through the short, blond locks.

 

Sam pressed herself close, inhaling Janet’s scent and reached her hands under the smaller woman’s skirt and labcoat and slid them up her thighs, caressing them as they curved up and over her shapely backside.  She tugged on her panties and as they slid down her legs to the floor Sam ducked her head under the dark blue skirt and nuzzled her wife’s soft curls; her scent heavy with anticipation.  She slid just the tip of a finger along the crease and felt the wetness already gathered there.

 

“See?”  Janet breathed, her voice husky, “That’s all you need to do to make me wet for you, sweetheart.”

 

Sam pulled back and unbuckled her belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.  She quickly pushed them down past her knees and Janet quickly straddled her, shedding her labcoat on the floor and grasped Sam’s clit, guiding it inside as she sank down on her lap.  Sam moaned softly and placed her hands on Janet’s hips, arching up into her as Janet ground herself on her clit.  Janet ripped open her cross-tie and quickly unbuttoned her white uniform shirt, pulling it off one shoulder with one hand she pulled out her breast with the other,

 

“Please, baby…” she whispered and Sam bent her head to comply, licking and sucking Janet’s nipple as she thrust upward, both hands now gripping Janet’s buttocks.

 

Janet hunched over her, her hands pressing Sam’s mouth ever closer, biting her lower lip briefly before nuzzling the blond hair on top of her wife’s head with her cheek, “Oh, yes, sweetheart… that’s it… I’ve been longing for you to fuck my pussy all morning just like this… _fuck me, Sam_ … Oh god… that’s it, baby, _fuck me_ … fuck me, Sam… _oh, oh…”_

 

Sam held on tight, undulating as hard as she could, holding her breath because she knew as soon as Janet came she would too.  She sucked hard on Janet’s nipple, close to sobbing when she finally gulped for air.  Janet’s head finally flew back as her body jerked and spasmed and Sam released the rock-hard nipple and panted against her wife’s throat as Janet filled the space between them with explosions of hot fluid, making Sam clamp her legs together as she came, her body stiffening beneath Janet’s as she convulsed in her climax.

 

Sam clung to her, wrapping her arms around Janet’s waist to hold her close as soft sobs finally broke from her.  Janet’s profanity turned to whispered assurances of love as she continued to rock on Sam’s lap, the now familiar feeling of Sam’s shrinking clitoris slowly pulling from her body.

 

She pulled back to brush the damp blond bangs from her face, “Are you okay?”

 

Sam sniffed, “Yeah, I’m okay.  I just…”she shrugged, close to tears again; “Before, I wanted to get back to work but now I just wish we could just have time alone together… to do just this…” she sniffed, her voice breaking, “you know?  Just to get away for a whole weekend, for just us….  I just want a few days to hold you… to…”

 

The phone rang on Janet’s desk and she briefly caressed Sam’s cheek and carefully rose from her lap, sucking her breath when she felt Sam’s clit pull from her center.  It was Gen. Hammond calling to check on Sam,

 

“Yes, sir.  She’s okay now…”

 

Janet fell silent and Sam looked at her questioningly as she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

 

“Yes, sir, thank you sir.” and hung up the phone, “Well,” Janet smiled as she turned to clasp Sam’s head to her chest again, stroking her fingers through her hair and Sam tilted her head to look up at her with red-rimmed eyes, “It looks like you got your wish, the General thinks we’re both suffering from exhaustion and has ordered us both home early to rest and we’re not to return to duty till Monday.”

 

Sam arched her eyebrows at her, “Really?  But this is Thursday…”

 

Janet wagged her eyebrows, grinning, “Yeah, I know.”

 

~

 

Janet insisted they stop at the grocery store on the way home, “We’re almost out of everything, Sam.” she pleaded and Sam obliged her although she pushed the cart down the aisles at breakneck speed, making Janet laugh as she ran to keep up with her.

 

“If we hurry,” Sam explained, her blue eyes luminescent, “We’ll get back forty minutes before Cassie gets home from school.”

 

When they got home Sam had grabbed as many of the plastic grocery bags as she could carry and dumped them on the dining room table.  “Come ‘ere.” she growled and grabbed the grocery bags from Janet’s hands,

 

“Sam,” Janet laughed, “I don’t think we have enough time.”

 

“Sure we do,” Sam hurried to unbutton and unzip her wife’s jeans then did the same to her own, pushing her jeans and underwear down past her knees, her erection popping out.

 

“Oh, jeez.” Janet laughed as she pushed her own jeans and underwear down to her ankles, “Now what?” she asked, snorting with amusement.

 

Sam turned her around, pushing her slightly so she bent over the dining room table, “This,” she said, reaching to stroke Janet’s already wet and engorged folds, “Don’t tell me you’re not ready…”

 

Janet smiled as she bent over the tabletop, “I’m always ready for you, Sam.”

 

Sam responded by thrusting into her, sinking her slim shaft as far as it would go, making Janet exhale loudly,

 

“ _Oh… god_ , yes, sweetheart.”

 

Sam nestled her pelvis tightly against her and pushed up Janet’s pullover until she could unhook her bra.  She bent over her and slid her hands around to grasp her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

 

“Oh… Sam.”  Janet moaned as Sam began thrusting into her in earnest and she arched her back, opening her legs wider.  Sam ground into her, her now trademark grunts becoming louder as her hips wildly bucked against her.  Janet could feel her own clitoris being ground into the tabletop and she moaned as she spread herself open even further, increasing the friction on her clit and the contact of Sam inside her.  Sam leaned back briefly in her thrusts so she could see her clitoral rod as it emerged from Janet’s body only to disappear back inside her when she thrust forward again.  Janet moaned at the loss of her hands on her breasts and Sam bent over her again, one hand on Janet’s hip, the other sliding beneath to grasp her breast again.  With her one hand gripping Janet’s hip Sam began to thrust inside her as hard as she could,

 

“Oh, yes, _baby_ …  Oh god, that’s it.”  Janet cried, “Harder, Sam.  Harder… _harder_.”  Sam pumped inside her as hard and as fast as she could, the slick, slapping, sounds of wet that came from them culminated in Janet crying out as she strained back against Sam, making her come with a sharp, keening noise, their bodies rigid and trembling.  Sam groaned aloud as her body bucked wildly against her wife’s, the combined power or their orgasms making them shudder endlessly.  Her forearms on either side of Janet, Sam leaned on them heavily, trying to keep the bulk of her weight off her wife.  Both women stayed where they were, slumped across the tabletop, their chests heaving and bodies trembling in the aftermath.  After a few minutes passed Sam blearily looked at her watch

 

“Incredible, we still have fifteen minutes to go.”

 

~

 

Sam drove Cassie to school the next morning and forced herself to drive the speed limit all the way back home.  Janet was waiting for her at the front door in a bathrobe and nothing else,

 

“What took you so long?” she asked silkily as Sam trotted up the steps.

 

“I drove the speed limit the entire way.” she wrapped her arms around her and lifted her from the floor, kicking the door shut behind her with the heel of her boot.  Janet let out a squeal of laughter,

 

“Hey, goofy!  At least lock the door!”  Sam put her down and spun to lock the door, stripping off her jean jacket and discarding it on the floor, “Sweetheart,” Janet scolded, still smiling as Sam advanced on her, “there’s no need to be slop-peeee!”  Sam suddenly scooped her up in her arms and carried her down the hall to the bedroom.

 

“Who cares, our daughter will be home in just seven hours…” Sam laid her wife gently on the mattress and began to hop one-legged as she struggled to pull her boot off.

 

“Oh my god,” Janet laughed, “come here….”

 

~

 

Both women lay spread eagle on the mattress, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat.  Sam finally rolled onto her side and pulled Janet to her,

 

“I’m pretty sweaty, sweetheart.”

 

“S’okay; so am I.”

 

She pressed her backside firmly against Sam’s mound, “In fact, I’m pretty wet all over.” she murmured silkily.

 

“Mmm…” was Sam’s only response as her hands slid down to Janet’s waist and she slowly ground her mound against her backside.  Janet could feel Sam’s growing clit as it began to poke at her backside and she wiggled against her, maneuvering the shaft between her mounds of flesh,

 

“You know,” she smoothed her hands over Sam’s, “there is one thing we haven’t tried…” Wordless, Sam rose up on an elbow and Janet turned her head to look at her, “Unless you don’t want to, sweetheart, it’s up to you.”

 

Sam rolled her onto her back and placed a tender kiss against her lips.  She kissed her again and again, rubbing the length of herself against her wife’s body, their kisses gradually deepening until Sam reached down to feel her hard and elongated clitoris, “Okay,” she panted, her eyes closed, “junior’s ready, I’ll get the lube.”

 

Sam rolled onto her other side and yanked open the drawer on their bedside table and Janet rolled onto her stomach and pulled the pillows under her pelvis.  Sam squeezed the lubricant into her hand and began to smear it on her clitoral shaft.  She slowed when she saw Janet looking at her with pupils so large her eyes looked black,

 

“Hurry, Sam.”

 

Sam crawled across the mattress on her knees, her breath catching as Janet spread her legs and Sam stopped for a moment, her glistening clit in one hand as she took in the sight of her wife’s openings.  The room began to tilt a little as she reached the hand from her clit to stroke some of the lube into Janet’s rear channel.  Janet moaned softly, arching against Sam’s probing finger.

 

 _“Please,”_ she begged, her voice tight.

 

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Sam husked as she pulled her finger from her, making Janet whimper.

 

Slowly, Sam lowered herself and carefully inserted just the tip of her clit in the puckered opening.

 

“More, Sam… it’s alright… push it in, sweetheart.”

 

Sam drew a deep breath and watched as the length of her clitoral rod slowly disappeared into her wife’s backside.

 

“Oh, my god.”  Janet breathed.

 

Sam thought she would pass out from being inside such a tight channel and she asked in a strained voice, “You okay?”

 

“Oh, yes, baby…” Janet sighed, “Please sweetheart,” she raised her backside against Sam, the words making Sam’s eyes slam shut, “ _please… unh, please f-f-fuck me now.”_

 

Sam nestled her pelvis snugly against her backside and began gently thrusting inside.  She moaned and grunted with each stroke, Janet begging her, increasingly profane, to fuck her harder,

 

“Please baby, I want more, there’s plenty of lube in me, love…” she panted, and groaned, “can’t you feel it?  Can’t you hear the sounds of wet coming from my ass?  _Fuck me, Sam…”_

 

A high-pitched keening noise came from Sam’s chest as she increased the power of her thrusts; Janet’s words making her head swim as she pumped into her.

 

“Oh god, Janet… Janet.” she pleaded, moving her hands to grip Janet’s breasts as she moved on top of her, “I… I….” she was unable to find the words in her brain to express the sensation.  It was one thing to playfully insert one finger into Janet’s anus and another into her vagina when she really wanted to make her come hard, but this sensation was… was….

 

“Oh yes, sweetheart,” Janet began to buck against Sam, “Oh that’s it Sam, oh fuck my ass, _oh god baby… yes… unh!”_

 

Sam’s eyes squeezed shut; she didn’t know how much longer she could last with Janet shouting at her like that.  She slid one hand down to grip her small clit between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing and pulling the tiny organ, making Janet throw back her head and scream.

 

Sam reached her other hand beneath her to catch the hot explosions she knew would burst from her.  As she felt them flood her hand her loud moans became unrestrained cries of release and she slammed into her wife more slowly as she felt her own steaming juices explode from her center.  Sam quivered and convulsed and she slumped on top of Janet, still moaning loudly into the mattress.

 

When she finally moved to pull out Janet stopped her, grabbing her hands, “No,” she begged, “stay… it’ll pull out by itself.”  They lay in a heap on the bed; panting and moaning when they both felt Sam’s shrinking clit finally pull itself from Janet’s rectum.

 

Sam wearily slid off to one side and rolled onto her back and Janet pulled the pillows from beneath her and crawled across the mattress to tiredly drape herself across her wife’s still heaving chest.

 

After several minutes passed Janet asked, “Wanna’ take a shower?”

 

Sam nodded, “In a minute.”

 

Janet snorted against her chest, “Tired?”

 

“Did we ever get around to eating lunch?”

 

“We were going to, but then you made a crack about eating me.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Sam sighed, “and then I did.”

 

~

 

Janet stepped behind her wife as she was pulling on a clean pair of panties and slipped her hands inside, caressing the muscled mounds,

 

“Janet…”

 

Janet could hear the grin in her voice as Sam grabbed her hands and turned, “Sam,” she said, smiling as she slipped her arms around her, “I called Sara earlier; I was going to ask if she and Jack could take Cassie for the weekend but they’ve made plans… I’m sorry.  Maybe we can have some alone time next weekend…”

 

“It’s okay…” she bent to place a quick kiss against her lips, “family time is good too.”

 

When Cassie got home she found both her freshly showered parents in an exhausted heap on the couch; Sam lying along its length, her head and shoulders on Janet’s lap as Janet slumped against the cushions, her ankles crossed one over the other on the coffee table.

 

“Mom!  Sam!” she cried and happily pounced on them, jumping on Sam’s stomach.

 

“ _Oomph!_ ”  Sam grunted, “Hey, kiddo!” she laughed, “How was school?”

 

“Fine,” their daughter smiled sweetly, “can I spend the weekend at Marcie’s?”

 

“Oh really?”  Sam arched her eyebrows, “And how was English class?”

 

“Fine, Sam…” Cassie sat up, straddling her lap, “But can I please spend the weekend at Marcie’s?” she asked again.

 

“And how’s Biology goin’?”

 

Cassie rolled her eyes, “Saaammm…”

 

“Sam, what?” she teased her.

 

“ _Please_ Sam,” she asked again, her voice plaintive, “can I spend the weekend at Marcie’s?”

 

“Oh gee,” Sam teased her, “do you have to?” making Janet giggle.

 

“Mom!”

 

“If Sam says it’s okay, then I will too.” she reassured her and Cassie peered down hopefully at her other parent.

 

“Well,” Sam grinned, “Yeah, I guess that’ll be okay.”

 

~

 

Saturday morning Sam packed the Range Rover with some of their camping gear, careful to make sure the GPS locator beacon was in working order, along with her cel phone and fully loaded Berretta.  She took Janet and Cassie to their favorite diner for breakfast before dropping Cassie at Marcie’s for the weekend.

 

“So, where are we going?”  Janet batted her eyes innocently, making Sam grin, “Have you been studying your satellite maps of Colorado again?”

 

“They do provide amazing details about the area…” Sam’s eyes sparkled at her.

 

“And is this an overnight camping trip?”

 

Sam shook her head, “Daytrip only, we’ll be back in our bed tonight.”

 

They drove for an hour before Sam took the car off-road, following her GPS locator.  They drove through a fairly thick, wooded area for another twenty minutes when the Rover suddenly emerged through the trees.

 

“So, what do you think?  Shall we spend the afternoon here?”

 

Janet’s breath was quite literally taken away, “Oh Sam,” she breathed, “it’s beautiful…” Sam backed the car back under the trees while Janet drank in the beauty of the grassy plain that spread before them into a low valley, the late morning sun making the greens of the trees and tall grass shimmer beneath an azure blue sky.

 

“I thought I should at least give you a nice view considering all the time you spend underground.”

 

“Sam,” Janet placed her fingers against her cheek, “You’re all the view I need.” she murmured and placed a kiss against soft lips.

 

They set their large sleeping pad in the shade of the trees, a soft blanket on top, “I only brought snacks and fruit and water,” Sam apologized as she dropped the basket on the blanket, “I was going to stop for sandwiches but I forgot…”

 

“In your zeal to get here,” Janet smiled and finished for her as she kicked off her shoes and socks, “its okay, we can head back if we get too hungry.”  She flopped back on the pad and watched as Sam pulled off her boots and socks.  As soon as Sam lay down next to her she rolled on top, kissing her soundly,

 

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

 

Sam smiled against her lips.  Several minutes passed as they kissed, their mouths refusing to release each other as their tongues entwined and lips sucked and feasted hungrily as hands roamed under clothing and over rapidly heating skin.  When they finally broke apart Sam whispered,

 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself because this is exactly what I wanted for us today…” Sam stroked her face with her hands, feeling the soft skin against her fingers.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Hmm?”  Sam asked, “What…”

 

“Take this off…” Janet was trying to pull Sam’s sweater off over her head.

 

“Oh…” Sam sat up and pulled off the sweater, taking her bra with it while Janet hurried out of her own clothes.  She lay back on her elbows, watching as Janet rubbed and massaged her clitoral rod through her jeans, bending to lick and suckle Sam’s right nipple.

 

Janet’s breath deepened, she loved having Sam’s breasts in her mouth; she loved feeling the nipple pebble and stiffen and Sam’s breast grow taut from her ministrations and she moaned softly around the flesh.

 

“Oh, god… Janet?”  Sam dropped back on the blanket and placed a trembling hand against her wife’s cheek, “Please, please… I’m so hard…”

 

Janet smiled and briefly pressed the length of her nude form against her, “Let’s get these pants off you…” she whispered hotly in her ear and sat up to quickly unbutton and unzip Sam’s jeans.  She helped pull the jeans and panties off then slid one hand under Sam’s back, laying her head against the smooth abdomen.  Sam lay back again and softly stroked the soft skin of Janet’s back as her wife gently grasped her erect clitoris and began stroking and squeezing the hard, slim shaft.  Sam began to pant and moved her hands to grip the blanket.

 

“God, Sam,” Janet whispered, “you smell so good…”

 

“Janet,” Sam whispered back, “please, please let me…”

 

“Let me taste you first.”  Janet crawled between her legs and dropped her mouth over Sam’s clit, taking the length inside.  Sam’s knees were bent and Janet placed her small hands against the inside of her thighs, holding them apart.  A small cry escaped Sam’s lips as she fought her way back onto her elbows so she could watch as her wife fellated her.  She watched through half-lidded, smoky blue as Janet’s head slowly bobbed up and down on her clit and she was ready to come when Janet slowly raised her head, her dark eyes falling into her, “Enjoying the view?” she asked, her voice a husky whisper.

 

A small mewling sound escaped Sam’s lips in answer and Janet dipped her head again, this time dragging her tongue from the base of Sam’s clit through her folds and into her dripping opening.  She pushed Sam’s thighs further apart, spreading her open even further, “Oh baby,” she murmured achingly against her, “you’re so wet, you’re so hard, _mmm…”_ she mumbled as she pressed her mouth against her opening and feasted noisily, making Sam’s head fly back onto the pad when Janet thrust her tongue inside, her back arching and she gripped the blanket in white-knuckled fists.

 

Janet licked and sucked and thrust her tongue as far inside Sam as she could reach while her hand squeezed and pumped her clitoral shaft.  Sam came hard, her body shaking violently as she shouted her orgasm into the valley below.  She shook and cried and Janet hummed and moaned into her flesh as she drank from Sam’s body, determined to capture every molecule of cum and wet with her lips and fingers.  When she finally finished she crawled the length of Sam’s body, laying herself on top of her and asked, wrapping her arms and legs around her wife’s still quaking form,

 

“Sweetheart?” she whispered against her neck.  Panting, Sam rolled her onto her back, already between her legs.  Janet smiled beatifically at her and reached between them to grip her still erect clit, “Inside me…” she begged.

 

Sam reached between them and guided her shaft down into Janet’s folds, stroking the length of her clit between Janet’s legs; against her sodden perineum and opening, up through her engorged folds and finally rubbing against the tiny hardened nerve bundle that thrust brazenly against her from beneath its fleshy hood.

 

“Oh…” It was Janet’s turn to arch back against the sleeping pad, tilting her pelvis, opening herself wide for penetration, “S-Sam…” she moaned, then cried out again, softly as Sam eased into her.

 

Sam thrust into her slowly, sinking deeper with each stroke until Janet’s legs were spread wide beneath her, her folds pressed tightly against her wife’s.  Her eyes closed in contentment and she let out a long sigh, “Janet…” she breathed into her hair, “Janet…” she whispered again, words finally abandoning her.  She began to rock, slowly, her arms wrapped securely around her, grunting and moaning softly.

 

Janet stroked her hands through the soft blond locks, “That’s it baby…” she murmured, “oh, yes… that’s it…”

 

After several minutes Sam rocked with more intent and she finally shifted her weight onto her forearms as she changed position slightly; sliding her hands beneath to hold Janet’s small shoulders as her thrusts became longer and Janet gasped at the change in angle,

 

“Oh, god.” she groaned as Sam began to grunt louder with each stroke.

 

She pumped with more purpose and Janet’s eyes squeezed shut at the sounds of wetness that came from her center and she wrapped her legs around Sam, meeting her thrusts.  As Sam continued to pump into her she raised her head enough to look down into luminous brown.  She rocked her hips, feeling her rock-hard clit as it slid in and out of her wife’s clutching, quaking center.  Blue locked on brown as hard smoothness sank into grasping silk.  They were joined at the pelvis; they were joined at the eyes as they rocked together beneath the trees.  Janet still caressed Sam’s face with her hands but for a moment Sam couldn’t feel them.  For one long, delicious moment, both women fell into each other’s eyes and suddenly, just as the blanket beneath them and the trees above and the valley below seemed to fall away, they suddenly became the blanket beneath, the trees above, the valley below and the warm breeze that blew softly across their skin.  They became each other’s hands and heartbeat and time ceased to exist.

 

Sam let out a long sigh and blinked.  She was still looking deeply into Janet’s eyes and she was still thrusting her clitoral rod inside Janet’s depths.  She dipped her head and placed a gentle kiss against her lips, her tongue slipping sweetly inside.  Janet slid her hands and fingers through her hair and held her mouth firmly against her as Sam grunted forcefully in her mouth.  When they finally broke apart Sam locked her eyes on Janet’s once again and began to thrust even harder inside her.  Janet struggled to keep her eyes locked on Sam’s and she held her head firmly in her hands as she began to tremble.  The slick sounds of pounding, driving wet and Sam’s desperate grunts and keening pushed her over the edge.  Her eyes still locked on Sam, she came with a breathless shout, her body convulsing wildly beneath her wife as she climaxed and Sam’s body finally answered, shuddering as she pumped frantically, her breath ragged as she moaned aloud.  Her back arched, muscles quivering as the orgasm shook her for long minutes until she finally collapsed on Janet, both women’s chests heaving in the aftermath.

 

 _“Mmm.”_ Sam hummed, kissing her wife thoroughly in spite of her post-coital exhaustion.  She stayed where she was, her arms wrapped around the petite woman until her shrinking clit finally pulled itself from Janet’s center.  She rolled off to one side and Janet rolled with her, not wanting to lose contact, tucking her arms around her and draping a leg protectively over Sam’s pelvis and flaccid clit, now completely soaked in Janet’s cum.

 

Sam stroked the length of her back, her hand sliding down to cup and smooth over the soft, muscled mounds of flesh.

 

“Sam?”

 

“Hmm?” she responded dreamily, her eyes closed.

 

Janet tucked herself close against Sam’s neck; “I love it when we do that.”

 

Sam’s chest vibrated as she chuckled softly, “Me too.”

 

Janet smiled; her closed eyes content.

 

~

 

They slept a great deal that afternoon; wrapped in each other’s arms, legs entwined as they lay beneath the shelter of the trees.  When they finally awoke Sam scrubbed at her face as she noted how long the shade of the trees had grown.

 

“I guess we’d better head back.” she turned to watch as Janet stretched her nude form on the blanket.

 

“Okay.” she sighed, “but first, I think we should both appreciate the lovely view you worked so hard to find for us.” she curled into a sitting position and placed a quick kiss against Sam’s lips.

 

“M’okay.”  Sam mumbled against her mouth, “Mmm, what did you have in min- _umph…”_ _Like I need to ask_ , she thought as Janet tugged at her clit.

 

“I’ll show you.” she said as she bent over Sam’s lap and took Sam’s clit in her mouth.  Sam smiled and stroked Janet’s back as she licked and sucked her clit into an erect shaft and she was breathless when Janet finally sat back up,

 

“Now what?” she panted, her eyes a deep smoky shade of blue.

 

Janet only smiled and crawled onto her hands and knees, facing the valley below, “Come here.” she purred and reached a hand in back to pull herself open, inviting her.

 

Sam grinned and crawled between her legs and slid her erect clit inside.  She placed her hands on Janet’s hips as she thrust into her, watching as her clit disappeared inside then emerge, then disappear again… and groaned at the sight.

 

“Are you enjoying the view?”  Janet asked, panting.

 

“Oh… yes…” Sam answered and bending to pull Janet back against her, held her tight against her chest and pulled her upright as she sat back on her heels.  She wrapped one arm around Janet’s chest, cupping a breast and reached her other hand between her folds, seeking out her hardened clit.

 

“Oh, Sam…” Janet leaned back against her, her small hands covering Sam’s.

 

“Now we can both enjoy the view.” she whispered in her ear as she continued to thrust into her, one hand pinching and rolling Janet’s nipple and massaging her taut breast, the other pinching and rolling her clit and tugging and stroking her engorged folds.

 

 _“Oh god, Sam!”_   Janet alternately bucked and undulated against her hand and ground herself on Sam’s clit, her head arching back against Sam’s shoulder as she screamed her orgasm into the valley below.  Sam heaved into her and shouted her climax, holding Janet tight as she trembled in her arms.

 

When her clit became flaccid and pulled from Janet’s body Sam laid her gently on the blanket and settled between her legs,

 

“Sam?”  Janet lay boneless, spread eagle on her back; her unfocused eyes staring at the canopy of trees above, “Jesus, Sam.…”

 

“I know,” Sam mumbled as she licked and sucked, “No more orgasms till we get home….  I just need to clean up here… so it’s not my fault, _mmm_ … if you come in my mouth while I’m doing that….”

 

~

 

They were starving when their car finally pulled back onto the highway and headed for home and Janet called ahead and ordered an enormous steak dinner for pick up.  They held hands as Sam drove and talked about where to take Cassie during the summer break.  Janet rested her head blissfully against the headrest, noting how happy and relaxed her wife looked.

 

“Thank you again for such an amazing day, sweetheart.”

 

Sam gave her hand a squeeze and flashed a brilliant smile at her, “Every moment I have with you, Janet… every moment I pass in this life with you is amazing.” she looked back at the road and pulled Janet’s hand to her lips and placed a quick kiss against the backs of her fingers, “I love you.”

 

~

 

There were few leftovers for Sam to put in the fridge after dinner and Janet groaned as she rose from her seat at the table, “Oh my god, I’m full.”  She yawned and shuffled to tiredly encircle her wife’s waist and dropped her head against her chest, “Wanna take a shower?”

 

“Mmm-hmm.” Sam mumbled as she draped an arm around her and together they made their way to the bedroom.  Sam stood next to the hamper and stripped off her clothes, dropping them inside while Janet turned on the water in the shower.  When Sam was nude she helped Janet strip off her clothes as well, pulling her shirt off over her head and unhooking her bra.  She turned to toss both into the hamper as Janet stepped out of her jeans and underwear and when she turned back Janet reached to cup a hand to her cheek.  Sam arched her eyebrows questioningly at her but she became lost in the depths of luminous brown so quickly words escaped her.  Janet stepped forward, moving both hands to Sam’s breasts and bent her head to briefly lick and suckle both until she pulled Sam by the hand into the shower.

 

“Sit down.” Janet pulled her towards the shower’s molded seat and pushed her down into it.  Sam obeyed, pulling Janet’s hand to her lips so she could kiss and tongue the palm.  Janet’s breath deepened and she straddled Sam’s lap, clasping her face in her hands and sweetly kissed Sam’s bottom lip before sucking it inside her mouth.  Sam exhaled and pulled Janet from her,

 

“Tell me what you want.” she murmured, lost again in Janet’s eyes, “Tell me…”

 

Janet smiled coyly at her and rose from Sam’s lap only to turn and sit back down again, her back pressed against her, “Take me, Sam.” she leaned back to whisper hotly in her ear, “Take me from behind again; baby… please.” she rubbed her backside against Sam’s stiffened clit, “ _please…”_ she moaned, and reached for the tube of lubricant gel they kept next to the shampoo.

 

Sam eyes were half-lidded as she took the lube from her and squeezed some into her hand.  She retuned the lube to the shelf as she spread the gel onto her clit, her eyes locked on Janet’s backside as her wife rolled forward on her lap and reached back to pull her buttocks apart, opening herself with her hands.  Sam angled her clit against the puckered opening and eased inside,

 

“Pull me.”  Janet suddenly gasped, _“Pull me.”_ she repeated as she pushed herself back onto her wife’s lap, pushing Sam’s clit deep inside her rear channel as Sam pulled on her hips, _“Oh…”_ she arched back against Sam’s shoulder, “Oh yes, Sam…”

 

Sam reached between Janet’s legs and pulled her thighs open as she arched into her from behind.  She peered over Janet’s shoulder and a deep groan escaped her _.  There is absolutely nothing in the great outdoors that can top this view,_ she thought deliriously.  She inched a hand toward Janet’s folds as she undulated into her wife from behind and began to stoke and tug at them, making Janet turn her head and pant against her neck,

 

 _“Oh… oh…”_ was all she could manage as Sam stroked her fully, her fingers sliding down as far as she could reach, to where her clit entered her rear channel, around the opening, through the folds and finally circling her clit and tugging at the hood.  “S-Sam?”  she panted, _“Unh… unh…”_   Sam smiled as Janet’s body began to rock more frantically on her lap.

 

“Tell me, Janet,” she teased, “tell me what you want next.”

 

“S-Sam…” Janet begged, “Oh god… _oh god, please…”_ she moaned, a keening noise breaking from her.

 

Sam smiled and slipped a finger inside her depths, a soft moan escaping her lips and she watched over Janet’s shoulder as her finger disappeared inside.  She clamped her lips together as she stroked her wife’s inner walls.  She gradually added a second finger and stroked her more forcefully, only pausing to pull Janet’s thigh open wider as her orgasm approached,

 

“Open them.”  Sam whispered harshly, “Spread your legs wide for me.” she tugged on Janet’s thigh again, making her groan.  _“Wider.”_   Sam commanded as she furiously pumped her fingers and jabbed into her with short, stabbing thrusts from behind.

 

Janet’s head rocked back and she screamed her orgasm against Sam’s neck.  Sam’s face twisted into a mask of pure pleasure/pain as she watched streaming ejaculate burst from Janet’s center and into the shower’s spray.  She curled the fingers inside her and pumped, enthralled by the sight as each spurt gushed from her wife’s body in time with the convulsions that shook her to her core.  Sam pumped and grunted until the pressure of Janet’s crushing inner walls around her clit made her arch back against the shower wall as she climaxed, her backside straining off the molded seat and into Janet as she came, strained cries of release tearing from her throat.  It was only when Sam finally eased down that she realized Janet was slumped limply against her,

 

“Are you okay?”  Sam whispered, her voice barely audible.

 

Janet only nodded as pulled Sam’s fingers from her center and into her mouth.  She suckled them briefly before pulling them from her mouth and placing them against Sam’s lips. She sucked them inside, her eyes locked on Janet’s,

 

“That was amazing, sweetheart.”  Janet whispered; her eyes closing as she leaned forward to capture Sam’s lips in her own.  Sam pulled the fingers from her mouth and they exchanged soft kisses until they felt Sam’s clitoris finally pull from Janet’s rectum.  She emitted a soft cry at the loss and sighed against her lips, “I guess we’d better clean up so we can have a nap before bed.” she murmured, making Sam laugh softly against her mouth.

 

~

 

They alternately slept and made love throughout the night, so neither woman was surprised to find it was after eight o’clock when they finally awoke the next morning.  They spent several minutes kissing while they discussed what to have for breakfast,

 

 _“Mmm…”_ Sam hummed as she sucked and nibbled Janet’s lower lip, “I’m starving… for bacon and eggs… _umph_ , and hash browns… _mmm_ … toast with jelly…” she sighed contentedly, “and you, of course…”

 

Janet laughed and after placing one last, wet kiss inside her wife’s mouth, rolled herself away and out of bed, “Come on, we’ll need to eat more than each other if we’re going to do nothing but make love until our daughter comes home this afternoon.”  She opened a drawer on the bureau and pulled out a pair of panties.  As soon as she pulled them on Sam was behind her, pulling them off,

 

“Sam!”  She laughed and turned in her wife’s arms.  “No kidding, we need to eat actual food…” she snorted and grasping Sam’s face in her hands, nipped playfully at her lips.

 

Sam pushed her backwards until the back of her legs hit the chair and she dropped down into it,

 

“I need juice…” Sam husked as she pushed her wife’s legs apart and slid her hands down her inner thighs, “every healthy breakfast should include juice…” she mumbled before placing her hot, open mouth against Janet’s opening.

 

Janet opened her legs wide and draped them over the cushioned arms of the chair.  A relaxed smile graced her lips and her eyes closed in contentment as she softly combed her fingers through soft blond hair.  She held Sam’s head to her as voracious lips and tongue laved the length of her from her perineum to her hardened clit.  As the minutes passed her breath became increasingly ragged as Sam pushed her to the edge.  Her body started to buck against Sam’s mouth and tongue of its own accord and a sharp keening noise escaped her even as she grunted and groaned with the approach of her release.

 

Sam gripped her backside tightly in one hand and sank two fingers in Janet’s steaming depths with the other, curling them inside as she pumped and stroked, making Janet’s back arch before the spasms curled her forward in the chair and she clamped her legs around Sam’s head and shoulders as her body bucked and convulsed.

 

Sam closed her eyes in ecstasy when she felt the jolts of hot ejaculate burst from Janet’s body and hit the back of her throat.  She moaned and hummed as she gulped and drank, determined to have it all.

 

Long, delicious minutes passed in exquisite climax until Janet slumped boneless in the chair, panting, “Oh my…” she whispered and gulped, trying to catch her breath, “oh my god…” she smiled and finally leaned forward, tilting Sam’s face to her, “thank you, sweetheart.” she murmured before placing a kiss against her lips, humming in her mouth as she savored her taste on Sam’s tongue.  Sam barely responded and she pulled back, “What?” she asked even as she looked down where Sam knelt, her hand clutching between her legs.

 

“I don’t understand it.” Sam whispered, “I’m wet for you, and I’m hard but… but it’s not very big…”

 

Sam inched away from the chair as Janet slid to the floor, kneeling in front of her.  She pulled her hand away; Sam’s clitoris was erect, but it was only about two inches in length,

 

“Sam, we’ve been having sex almost nonstop for three days, maybe we just overdid it.”

 

Sam didn’t answer her; she simply sat further back on the carpet and began stroking her clit with her thumb and two fingers.  Janet’s mouth began to water and her center throbbed as she watched Sam masturbate.  She swallowed and softly cleared her throat,

 

“Honey, it’s also possible that the side effect from that scanner is finally starting to wear off.”  Sam didn’t answer and she placed a hand on her knee and gave it a soft squeeze, “Sam?”

 

“It should be hard…” Sam muttered.

 

Janet crept forward on her knees, between Sam’s legs, “Yes, sweetheart,” she took Sam’s face in her hands and firmly turned it to her, “it’s hard, it’s just not supposed to be even this big.”  Sam sighed and stopped pumping the short shaft, looking down somewhat forlornly at her clitoris.  Janet smiled and placed a gentle kiss against her lips, “But this length will fit in my mouth a lot easier, and you are _awfully_ wet.” she husked against her lips, “Lie back…” she pushed against her shoulder and bent to take Sam’s clitoral rod in her mouth.

 

Sam obeyed; pressing her lips together as she leaned back on her elbows, watching as Janet suckled her clit.  She watched as it appeared and disappeared between Janet’s lips several times until Janet simply took the entire length in her mouth and suckled, her lips pressed close against Sam’s open folds.  She hummed around the short shaft as she slid two fingers down through Sam’s folds and circled her opening.  Sam finally lay back on the carpet and closed her eyes again, inhaling sharply as Janet slid the two fingers inside.

 

 _“Oh, Janet…”_ she whispered as her wife stroked her inner walls and she inhaled sharply again when Janet added a third finger.  Sam raised herself on her elbows again so she could watch as her body began to buck against Janet’s mouth and fingers and her face twisted into an expression of pleasure and pain and she moaned loudly as she climaxed; her head and shoulders arching back onto the carpet.  Janet slowed her fingers and mouth as Sam eased down and she quietly licked both Sam and her fingers clean while she listened to her wife’s breathing return to normal.  She finally crawled up the length of her body and lay on top, wrapping her arms around her, entwining Sam’s legs in her own.

 

“Sam…” she nuzzled and rubbed her cheek against her chest, “we have to get up and go to the kitchen now.”

 

~

 

The couple wore only t-shirts and sweatpants, padding around the kitchen in their bare feet as they cooked and ate an enormous breakfast.  Sam’s mood had been somewhat subdued until Janet sat heavily on her lap at the dining room table and complained she had deliberately left some jelly on the corner of her mouth, “and yet you keep ignoring me...” she pouted.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Sam smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close as she tenderly licked and kissed the jelly from Janet’s lips.  Her other hand slid under Janet’s shirt and up over the plane of her abdomen until she covered her breast and began to palm and massage the flesh, rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.  They kissed deeply for several minutes until Janet finally pulled from her mouth,

 

“That’s better…” she sighed, her eyes dark.

 

Sam only smiled back and pushed Janet’s t-shirt up and off.  She grasped Janet’s breast again and massaged it briefly as she bent to take the nipple in her mouth.  Janet sighed again, her eyes closing as Sam licked and suckled her breasts.

 

“Sam?” she whispered.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Sweetheart, I’m soaking wet…” she pulled Sam’s mouth from her breast and looked down into dark, smoky blue, “living room.” she husked and struggled from the chair, pulling Sam with her. 

 

She pulled Sam to the couch and chuckled when she felt Sam pull down her sweatpants from behind,

 

“Take them off.” she murmured thickly.

 

“Yes ma’am.”  Janet grinned, stepping out of them as she sat down. She bent her legs at the knee and held them aloft as Sam knelt in front of her.  She draped her legs around Sam’s shoulders as she licked her way down her inner thigh, sniffing at Janet’s open, engorged folds and exhaling softly against them before reaching out to taste with her tongue.  Sam hummed and moaned softly as she sucked and laved, making Janet grunt as she bucked gently against her mouth.

 

She watched as Sam slipped her hand inside her sweats, “Oh, Sam…” she murmured achingly; clearly she was trying to masturbate her clitoris back to a more substantial erection.  She was about to say something more when Sam began to suck wildly on her small clit, making her head fly back, “Oh, my _gonnnuhn…”_ Sam continued sucking, her tongue determinedly licking back the hood, exposing the hardened nerve bundle to her ministrations.

 

When she sensed Janet was on the edge of climax, Sam slid her mouth to cover her dripping openings and rubbed her thumb over her throbbing clit with her free hand.  Janet drew a ragged breath and cried out as she came in Sam’s mouth.  Her body alternately bucked and arched for long minutes and she gripped Sam’s hair with one hand, holding her in place while the other gripped the couch cushion beneath.

 

As Janet eased down from her climax she saw Sam slump against her inner thigh, still tiredly pumping her hand in her sweats.  She stroked the blond head; “Come here.” she murmured and pulled Sam onto the couch next to her.  She pulled Sam close and placed a smoldering kiss against her lips, sucking hard on her tongue as she slipped her hand inside her sweats and reached past the hand that gripped her still small clitoris and down into sodden folds.  She swirled her fingers in the nectar, gathering what she could before pulling the hand out again.  She pulled just far enough from Sam’s mouth to suck the dripping fingers and briefly sucked and licked at the juices before placing them against Sam’s lips.  Sam sucked them deep inside her mouth and suckled, looking deep into Janet’s eyes.

 

“Is there anything in this universe that tastes better than that?” she asked softly.

 

Sam pulled the fingers from her mouth and looked down at them as she massaged the digits in her hand, “Janet…”

 

“Sam…” Janet implored her and slipped her hand inside Sam’s sweats again, beneath the hand that gripped the still small clitoris.  Sam never broke eye contact, but she pressed her lips together, biting off a soft cry as Janet stroked her clit and folds with her hand and fingers, “sweetheart, the effect is probably wearing off now, okay?  It was only temporary so you’re going to have to get used to the fact that your clit is eventually going to go back to the way it was…”

 

“But…”

 

 _“Sam,”_ she squeezed and held her softly as Sam’s hand rested over hers, “This has been a great ride,” she smiled, “pardon the pun.  I love all the ways you make love to me and to tell you the truth, I’ve missed having you cream my thigh like you used to.  And while having your clit get big enough to put inside me has been an experience I wouldn’t have missed for the world… sweetheart, I’ve missed having your fingers inside me more often …”

 

Sam dropped her head back against the cushion and closed her eyes in defeat.  Janet stroked her face and hair with her free hand, “We’ve proven over the years that we can make each other come in a wide variety of ways, haven’t we?  You can still penetrate me with your fingers, can’t you?” she pulled her close and breathed hotly in her ear, “With your tongue… and that’s only if your tongue isn’t already fucking my mouth… and what about all those toys we have in the nightstand?  Lots of them let you penetrate me, leaving your hands free to touch me… elsewhere; to lick and suck on my breasts… I love it when you let my tongue and my clit fuck your mouth… I love how you let me come in your mouth.  I love it all, Sam.  I love that you can’t get enough of my cum; that you eat it… drink like a woman dying of thirst.  Just that thought alone can make me wet, can make me come over and over again.”

 

Sam finally opened her eyes; the black, dilated pupils obliterating nearly all of the blue, “Oh my god, Janet, if you don’t stop I’m gonna come in my pants right here.”

 

“And what’s wrong with that?” she asked as the hand inside Sam’s sweats began to squeeze and massage more firmly, “Come for me, Sam.” she murmured thickly, “Come hard for me, sweetheart.” she slid two fingers between the folds, stroking them firmly; stroking Sam’s hardened clit with her thumb and sliding a finger inside.

 

“Oh, my god, Janet,” Sam moaned. She pulled off her t-shirt and pushed Janet’s head against her until she sucked Sam’s nipple into her mouth.  Janet sucked and licked, moaning around the flesh and Sam pushed against the hand inside her sweatpants.  She arched back against the cushions and groaned, a sob escaping her as she came in a flood in Janet’s hand; her body jerking, the spasms shaking her for minutes on end, small gasps and cries escaping her as she bucked against Janet’s stroking fingers, lost in the words she whispered hotly in her ear,

 

“That’s it baby, come in my hand…” she breathed, “soak me, sweetheart…”

 

When she finally eased down from the orgasm, her boneless form sinking limply onto the couch cushions, she could feel Janet pull her sweats down and off and push her legs apart,

 

“Comfy?” she heard her ask.

 

“Yeah.” she whispered breathlessly.

 

“Mmm, good.”  Janet mumbled as she began her feast between her wife’s legs.

 

“Janet?”

 

“Sweetheart,” Janet murmured earnestly, “life with you is… always has been… and always will be… _utterly satisfying…._ ” she dipped her head to slide her tongue between the folds and Sam arched back against the cushions again as Janet dragged her tongue inside her depths and back up through her folds and over her hooded clit.  She closed her lips and sucked and slurped and laved until Sam felt another climax building within her.

 

“That’s it, Sam.”  Janet whispered softly as she slid two, then three fingers deep inside and stroked the slick inner walls, “Don’t ever stop coming for me, sweetheart.  Don’t ever stop coming.” she said again as she lowered her mouth back to Sam’s folds and clit; sucking the small organ hard before she replaced her mouth with thumb and fingers that pinched and twisted and tugged so her mouth could suck wildly on Sam’s opening until her body bucked uncontrollably and she came in Janet’s mouth as she screamed her name over and over and over….


End file.
